


A Christmas Carol

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine is in the Westerville Community Center's production of A Christmas Carol and the costumer designer quits.  He reaches out to his friend, Rachel, in New York for help.  She thinks of her friend, Kurt, who has been living in Lima for the past few years working at his father's garage.  Rachel brings her friends together from miles away for a Christmas they won't forget.





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! And welcome to my annual Christmas Klaine story! I am so excited to share this one because of how different it it! I was reading some novels by Meg Cabot and she wrote using text messages, emails, and voicemails. I loved it, so I had the idea to write my fic like that too.
> 
> READ PLEASE! When reading the text messages, text on the right is the character who owns the phone (Either Kurt or Blaine) and text on the left is the character who texting back. Pay attention to time stamps, character names, and the fun story that will unfold!
> 
> If anything looks weird let me know. I will see what I can do to fix it. I do suggest reading this over on Archive of Our Own because it just looks better, but it can be read here too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own A Christmas Carol or Glee characters.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **6 new text messages**

 **_Trent  
_ ** **_Tuesday, Dec 2, 10:13 AM_ **

 

Blaine!

Blaine!

The play is over!

It is finished!

Done!

Where are you?

 

**_Tuesday, Dec 2, 11:37 AM_ **

 

Trent, what is wrong? 

And I’m at work, on my break.  

You know my boss doesn’t like when  
I use my phone.

 

There you are.

I got a phone call from Liza today.

Our costume designer quit last night  
because he was overwhelmed. 

He was overwhelmed because of all  
the characters he had to dress. 

I mean, how did this dude make it on  
broadway?

They can hire a new costumer. 

This close to the show, I doubt it.

Did Liza say the play was canceled? 

No. 

She said even if we have to dress  
with the clothes from our closets,  
this play will go on.

That wouldn’t be so bad. 

Blaine, have you seen how Rhonda  
dresses in those oversized sweaters  
and gaudy jewelry. 

Lovely woman, but our ghost of  
Christmas past would be the ghost of  
scary aunts we never wanted to sit  
next to at Thanksgiving dinner.

Been thinking a lot about this, have  
you?

Not funny.

Right, right. 

How about we look around before  
resulting in hysterics. 

I mean how hard would it be to find  
a costume designer this late of  
notice. 

Right, because here in Westerville,  
Ohio there are dozens of untapped  
potential of costume designers.

We’re here aren’t we? 

I’ve been here, you came back.

I did come back, and I’m glad  
I did. 

If you are referring to the fact that  
your dad left your mom and you  
had to take care of her.

She told you numerous times that  
you did not have come home.

She was eating Ramen with a comb. 

When you walk in and find your  
mom like that, you can give me  
advice. 

For now, I’m happy.  Really I am. 

Sure you are.

Mr. Romantic Gestures is totally  
fine with being single and not  
looking for anyone.

I’m kind of looking. 

But they always say you find  
someone when you least expect it. 

Listen to yourself Blaine.

Hopeless Romantic, you are.

Thanks Yoda, I appreciate it. 

Lance said if you didn’t have  
anything to do on Christmas Eve,  
after the play, you could come  
over to ours.

Tell Lance I said thank you, but my  
brother is coming for the holidays  
this year. 

Cooper is coming home this year?

I may have guilted him into coming  
back home.

Mom said he didn’t have too, but I  
said he did. 

Fun family times at the Anderson  
household.

Wait…

Are you inviting your dad?

No. 

Dad is going on a cruise with some  
of his golfer friends who are also  
divorced and single. 

He, of course, asked me to come  
with him. 

To find you a sugar daddy?

Going to ignore that. 

I’m just glad I had the play to use as  
an excuse. 

Then I guilted Cooper over for the  
holidays.  Mom is excited about it. 

Okay, well if you need a break.  Just  
let us know ahead of time.

Like I want another incident like  
when I first moved back home. 

It wasn’t that bad.

Walking in on your friend and his  
fiancé celebrating their anniversary  
is something I don’t really want to  
happen again. 

By the way celebrating as many  
anniversaries as you two do, it  
must get exhausting. 

We have a loving relationship and  
weren’t bothered by you walking in  
on us.

I’m aware by how you two didn’t  
stop. 

And we celebrate so many  
anniversaries because we are just so  
in love and like to show it to each  
other.

Which is sweet. 

I have envied your relationship,  
you two are kind of perfect for  
each other. 

We are, aren’t we? 

And I have offered to set you up  
before, but you have declined.

I know some nice guys, they  
would happily go on a date with  
a broadway has been.

Ha ha. 

And no.

The last time you set me up, it was  
with a 20 year old and he just wanted  
me to buy him alcohol. 

You wanted a date for New Years.

I am 27 years old Trent. 

I can’t be going out with kids seven  
years younger than me. 

Geez Blaine, you make it sound like  
you are this creepy old man.

Louis was just a bit out there.

And by out there you mean, he  
wanted me to buy him alcohol. 

Oh and don’t forgot how he offered  
me sex in the bathroom. 

That is unsanitary and gross. 

Crap, my lunch is over. 

I’ll talk to you later.

 

Wait, we haven’t even figured out  
what we are doing about the play. 

Blaine, did you go?

Blaine! 

Damn it.  Talk to you later.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** All Cast Members;  
**From:** Liza Little  < _lizalittle@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Tues, Dec 2, 2021 at 12:02 PM  
**Subject:** HELP!

Hello all!  I have only the deepest regrets with writing this email.

Our wonderful costume designer has announced he is leaving.  We must not speak ill of someone, especially of someone in the theater.

I only ask that we keep our heads up and voices strong.

Liza

P.S. If anyone knows someone who can make our costumes, just drop me a line.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Liza Little  < _lizalittle@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Tues, Dec 2, 2021 at 12:11 PM  
**Subject:** A small favor

 

Hello Blaine dear.  I know we have rehearsals tonight, but I wanted to ask now.

I know you used to dabble in the broadway circuit a bit, and wondered if you knew anyone who might be able to help us out with the costumes for our play.

I suppose Harold wasn’t always the best as our costume designer, but I didn’t expect him to quit on us like that.  Oh well, it is the theater after all.

Liza

P.S. And dear you looked absolutely exhausted at the last rehearsal, I do hope you are getting enough sleep.

P.S.S. And drinking plenty of fluids!

 

* * *

 

**From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Tuesday, Dec 2, 5:34 PM_ **

 

Liza personally emailed me and  
asked if I knew anyone who could  
help us. 

I don’t know what to say. 

What should I do? 

We have rehearsals in less than an  
hour and I don’t know what to do. 

Your boss kept you late again?

I don’t want to talk about it. 

I don’t understand why you still  
work there.

Because I want to stay in my  
apartment and not be homeless. 

Now back to my problems. 

What should I do? 

Another time then.

You know Liza is a bit spacy. 

Just say you talked to your friends  
and they said no.

You are asking me to lie. 

TO LIZA! 

She knows when anyone lies. 

It’s freaky. 

That is true.

But still not a big deal.

Says you. 

I can’t lie either. 

You know things just don’t work  
out when I lie. 

I’m aware.  The disaster that was  
David’s surprise birthday party is  
still fresh in our minds.

I told you to not bring that up  
ever again. 

I know.

Are you on your way to the theatre?

Yes. 

Had to grab dinner first. 

Did you want anything from  
Sammie’s? 

Blaine, if you know me like I know  
you do, then I hope you are getting  
one of Sammie’s cinnamon rolls.

Maybe two. 

Or three because Lance likes them  
too.

Already ordered, I got you  
covered. 

See you in a bit.

 

* * *

  

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **3 new messages**

**_Trent_ **

 

* * *

**To:** Blaine Anderson  < _banderson@wagonnext.com_ >  
**From:** Marissa Duncan  < _mduncan@wagonnext.com_ >  
**Date:** Tues, Dec 3, 2021 at 9:48 AM  
**Subject:** Rules

 

Hello Blaine, I am emailing you to let you know that we do have rules about using your phone in the work place.

I don’t want to report you for mis-use of technology.

Thank you. 

Marissa Duncan  
Regional Manager

 

* * *

 

 **Warbler4Life**  has created a chat.

 **Trentinator**  has been invited to chat.

 **Trentinator**  has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:01 AM)_ **:** Why are you messaging me here?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:01 AM)_ **:** The DIAD said if I check my phone one more time, she is reporting me.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** Find a new job!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** Like I said before, I have benefits and good pay.  I can handle it.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** You my friend, are strong than I.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** Thanks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** Anyways, I did get your messages and I agree.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** About the skirt Rhonda had on last night or Liza’s total meltdown.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** Both, I guess.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** But more about Liza’s meltdown.  I felt awful when I told her I don’t really talk to anyone.  I always thought she was more level headed than that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:04 AM)_ **:** Well I said to lie, but no.  When will you listen to me?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:04 AM)_ **:** Trust me.  I do listen to you often.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:05 AM)_ **:** Oh, and thanks again for the cinnamon rolls.  Since we had breakfast already made this morning, Lance and I stayed in bed for a few more minutes longer if you know what I mean.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:05 AM)_ **:** Sure.  You’re welcome.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:06 AM)_ **:** Jealously is not a good color on you, Blaine.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:06 AM)_ **:** Not jealously dude, just not looking for details.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:07 AM)_ **:** Right, because the last time you’ve gotten some was when again.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:09 AM)_ **:** Dramatic pause?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:11 AM)_ **:** Are you still there Blaine?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:14 AM)_ **:** Blaine, do I have to start writing the lyrics of Barbie Girl for you to respond.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:15 AM)_ **:** Okay, well here we go!

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:15 AM)_ **:** I’M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:16 AM)_ **:** Okay stop!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:16 AM)_ **:** The DIAD walked by and needs me to fax something.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:17 AM)_ **:** And I’ve gotten some, just not recently.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:17 AM)_ **:** Recently?  Blaine?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:18 AM)_ **:** Yes, recently.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:18 AM)_ **:** Okay, we’ll get back to this later.  Back to the play though, maybe we could post something on Craigslist or something.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:19 AM)_ **:** Hasn’t Liza tried that already?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:19 AM)_ **:** You know Liza.  She doesn’t have the technology brain.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:20 AM)_ **:** Well I guess we could then, it wouldn’t hurt.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:21 AM)_ **:** Nothing can hurt, did you hear what Gerald was going on about?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:21 AM)_ **:** What now?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:22 AM)_ **:** What do you mean, what now?  Does he really talk about things a lot?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:22 AM)_ **:** You know sarcasm doesn’t transfer well over the internet.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** True.  Well he was going on about how the theatre has gone down hill since he started over forty years ago.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** He is a true to life Scrooge isn’t he?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:24 AM)_ **:** Indeed.  Course you are the Marley of Scrooge & Marley.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Okay, well if he thinks the theatre is going downhill maybe he should donate his money instead of just sitting and complaining at rehearsals.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Sassy Blaine is coming through.  Do you know how long it took us Warblers to bring that side out in you?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Well I hung out with you quite a bit.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** Speaking of Warblers, guess what?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** What?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:29 AM)_ **:** David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff said they are going to stop by the evening show!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:29 AM)_ **:** Really?  They are all coming back home for Christmas this year?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:30 AM)_ **:** Yep, and they seem kind of excited.  Or at least I told them to be.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:33 AM)_ **:** What about Thad?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:33 AM)_ **:** You ask him.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:34 AM)_ **:** I didn’t realize you two weren’t talking.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:38 AM)_ **:** We do talk occasionally, but he is making up some excuse about how he needs to visit his girlfriend’s this year for Christmas.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:38 AM)_ **:** And…

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:39 AM)_ **:** She lives in Canada.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:39 AM)_ **:** Oh.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:40 AM)_ **:** Yep, we teased him for years about having a girlfriend and now he has one in Canada.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:40 AM)_ **:** Are you sure she is real?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:41 AM)_ **:** Yes, there are pictures.  Unless he photo-shopped them.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:42 AM)_ **:** I don’t think Thad would try that hard.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:43 AM)_ **:** He wouldn’t.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:43 AM)_ **:** Wait, how is Thad choosing to spend Christmas at his girlfriend’s make you upset?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:44 AM)_ **:** Every year at least one of us from our group can’t come home and we almost had everyone, and then he bails.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:45 AM)_ **:** We still talk and see each other occasionally.  We don’t have to see each other at the same time.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** It would be cool though, to get us all together again.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** Yes it would, but it might not be possible.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** We’ll see, I will set something up this summer I think.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** Sure, except remember David usually heads out of the country then.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** See!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:49 PM)_ **:** Okay, I think it’s time I get back to work.  I can’t imagine what the DIAD thinks I have been doing.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:50 AM)_ **:** Have you been ignoring your job duties Blaine Anderson?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Not really, I finished my important work earlier.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Teasing, you are right sarcasm does not translate well over the internet.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:53 AM)_ **:** Okay, I really need to go now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:54 AM)_ **:** Wait, do you have plans for this hip and happening Friday night?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:54 AM)_ **:** No, going home to Theodore and going to bed.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:55 AM)_ **:** And I don’t wonder why you haven’t gotten some recently.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:56 AM)_ **:** Goodbye Trent.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:58 AM)_ **:** You started this conversation remember, and call me if you feel like coming with Lance and me to this art gathering thing.  There will be food, wine, and hot men who think they are the next Picasso.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:59 AM)_ **:** Thank you, but I do have some TV to catch up on.  And Theo would miss me.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 11:01 AM)_ **:** Theo is a cat and won’t miss you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 11:03 AM)_ **:** Who would feed him if I’m not around?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 11:05 AM)_ **:** I have seen that cat open a refrigerator door and eat part of a whole chicken.  I wouldn’t worry about him.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 11:06 AM)_ **:** Thanks Trent, I really got to go now.  I have gotten one too many glares from the DIAD.  Bye.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 11:06 AM)_ **:** See ya!

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 11:06 AM)_

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 11:07 AM)_

 

* * *

 

__

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 11:28 AM  
**Subject:** HI!

 

Blaine, it has been so long since we talked.  I feel awful for leaving my understudy buddy without a word for almost a week.  I apologize I have been so busy since we last talked.

How have you been?  My dads’ called me and said that Ohio is already getting snow.  We haven’t gotten any yet in New York.

That reminds me, I am understudy for another show.  My manager said I may be lead though because the person there now is so flightly and not at all compatible with the role.  And they wanted a fresh face, which I, of course, have.  Only will time will tell I suppose.

How is your play going?  Did you get the parts you wanted?  I know you are amazing, so you must have!

Oh, I have to get back to work now.  Hope to hear from you soon.

★ Rachel Berry

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 12:46 PM  
**Subject:** Re: HI!

 

It is very nice to hear from you Rachel.  And its fine you haven’t responded, trust me my brother is worse.

I have been okay.  The holidays are kind of weird this year, actually everything has been kind of weird since my parent’s divorce.  My brother is going to be coming for Christmas though.  That made my mom happy and that’s all wanted for Christmas this year.

Congrats on the show!  That’s amazing!  You’ll have to let me know, so I can find some bootleg of Rachel Berry’s first show.

I did get the parts I wanted, Bob Cratchit and since we can’t have a huge cast I am playing Marley too.  I’m really happy with how it’s coming along so far.  But our play has come to kind of halt recently.  We lost our costume designer and haven’t been able to find someone to replace him.  We hope to find one soon, otherwise we will be wearing what’s in our closest.  And while we love our entire cast, a few of their fashion choices would not make good Christmas ghosts.

And with that they are calling me to stage!

Blaine

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 1:27 PM  
**Subject:** Re: Re: HI!

 

That’s wonderful your brother is coming home for Christmas.  I bet your mom is excited!  She loves her boys.  I won’t be able to make it to Ohio this year, so my dads are coming to New York.

Thank you, but don’t think you get out coming to see one of my shows in person.  I will have a ticket on hold for you.  J

And how exciting about your roles!  Playing two roles is always so much fun too.  You really get to test your acting skills.  Will someone be recording the performance?

I’m sorry about losing your costume designer, finding a good one is rare even in New York.  Have you been looking at different companies to help?

Goodness, lunch is over already.  Never any rest in the theatre!

★ Rachel Berry

P.S. Oh I forgot ask, anyone special in your life lately?  I actually ran into someone I used to date in high school.  He once threw a bunch of eggs at me, but you know high school is so in the past.  We have been seeing each other for the past few weeks, it’s been fantastic! 

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 2:37 PM  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: HI!

 

I’m not surprised you aren’t coming home, you are one New York gal.  I am glad your dads are coming to visit you.  Family is always important during the holidays.

And I’m not sure my boss would let me go for that long, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see.  I would love to see you in person again.

I believe someone will record the performance.  My friend’s fiancé was talking about doing it.  He is a photographer and has this awesome camera.  Course my friend thinks it’s weird how nerdy I am about cameras, but they are beautiful.

We have been looking into different companies.  But since it’s only about three weeks until the play we haven’t had any luck.  It will be okay though.

And no, I haven’t been seeing anyone.  Here in the rural lands of Ohio, men I am attractive too are few to none.  Not that there aren’t any attractive guys, it’s just my attraction to them isn’t always about looks.  You know what I mean.

That is wonderful you are seeing someone.  And wow, did he really crack eggs on you?  You are a far better person than I.  But then again, you also told me people used to throw slushies in your face.

And no, never any rest.

Blaine

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 7:56 PM  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: HI!

 

You are coming to visit!  You can’t hide from New York forever!  (I still don’t understand why you left, but I guess if you felt like it was for the best.)

So maybe the man of your dreams is around you now, but you just aren’t looking hard enough.

And I think I may know someone who may be able to help you.  Let be get back to you though.

Time for bed, early call time tomorrow! 

★ Rachel Berry

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 8:18 PM  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: HI!

 

I’ll try.  J

He could be, you never know.

And wow, thank you so much Rachel!  That would be amazing of you!

Yep, I have a do nothing day, so it’s just me and Theo.  Night!

Blaine

 

* * *

 

**From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Tuesday, Dec 3, 8:20 PM_ **

 

Do you remember my friend Rachel  
in New York? 

She sent me a few emails today. 

Yes, I do. 

She was your broadway wife while  
you were both understudies in that  
that one musical.

What about her?

As we were emailing I mentioned  
how we lost our costume designer. 

She said she is going to try and help. 

Who knows if she can help, but it’s  
nice she is trying. 

That’s awesome!

Hopefully she can help.

I think we need any help we can get.

It isn’t the end of the play if we don’t  
get anyone, but it would be helpful. 

Do I have to mention Rhonda’s  
sweaters again?

Every day, you mention them every  
day. 

I was thinking of getting her a nice  
sweater for Christmas. 

So what is for dinner at the  
bachelor’s pad tonight?  

Theo and I are enjoying some take  
out from the other night. 

Seriously, you have the whole city  
open to you and you are eating old  
take out?

I am exhausted. 

I remember when you used to bake  
for the Warblers all the time. 

And you learned how to cook all of  
those wonderful meals for your  
hypothetical boyfriends.

Okay I get it. 

It is just way easier to pick up  
something than make a whole meal  
for myself and my cat. 

True, I guess Lance and I will need  
to invite you over to cook for us.

Speaking of Lance and you, Isabella  
would not stop asking about when  
you two are getting married. 

That is all she ever talks about when  
I am rehearsal with her.

You have don’t even talk in your  
scenes together though.

  

Well you know Isabella, she will  
find any excuse to discuss your  
personal life.

That she will. 

But she started asking me why? 

And I told her, I don’t know because  
I really don’t.  You have been  
engaged for almost a year and half  
now. 

We are waiting for… 

To be honest I’m not sure what we  
are really waiting for, but Lance is  
still at odds with his family over it  
so he has been kind of avoiding the  
topic.

I was thinking of surprising him  
though.

Surprising him with a wedding? 

Sort of, I was thinking we could  
elope and then if we want we can  
have a celebration with family and  
friends after.

Aren’t you not supposed to tell  
anyone you are eloping? 

Technically we will need a witness  
and I think Lance would agree, it  
would probably end up being you.

Aww, really? 

Yes, really Blaine.  You’ve actually  
really been quite prominent  
throughout our relationship.

That is really sweet Trent. Thank  
you. 

Okay, okay.

Lance just came home, I'm going to  
go now.

Right, I'm only wanted when your  
fiancé isn't around. 

I get it. 

You are a drama queen.

That is usually me.

What can I say? 

You've rubbed off on me. 

I can see that.

I'll talk to you later.

Okay, talk to you later. 

Don't forget to practice your lines,  
you know what Liza will do if you  
don't. 

Thanks for reminding me, I do not  
want to wear the hat of shame ever  
again.

 

; )

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
** **5 new messages**

**_Rachel  
_** **_Saturday, Dec 4, 8:02 PM_ **

Kurt, text me back. 

Kurt answer me, I know you are  
there.

Hello? 

Come on Kurt.  I won't stop unless  
you answer. 

Do I have to start typing all of the  
lyrics to Defying Gravity? 

No.

There you are!

Where are you?

At the garage. 

Still?  It's 8 o'clock on a Saturday  
night.

I had a few cars I wanted to get done  
before Monday.

Right.

Well, I have some exciting news.

What is that Rachel? 

Okay, technically I have two exciting  
news announcements. 

The first being is that I have a  
boyfriend!

Oh. 

Well don't you want to know who he  
is?

Any chance he is tall, dark, and  
handsome? 

That seems like your type.

Stop it.

But I suppose it kind of is, isn't it? 

Anyways, I ran into him a few  
weeks ago. 

And we started talking and things  
just clicked.

What is his name?

That's the thing, you kind of know  
him.

You remember Jesse St. James?

The idiot who tried to sabotage our  
Glee club?  And then threw eggs at  
you. 

Yes, well it's him.  My new  
boyfriend, that is. 

I know it may seem a bit weird, but  
we talked.  And he was so sweet. 

I know some people might not get it,  
but it was nice.

Rachel, are you happy?

Yes, I am.

That is all that matters than.

Thank you.

Okay, what was the second news you  
had?

I believe I said exciting news.

Forgive me, what was your other  
exciting news? 

Okay, hear me out before you reject  
the idea. 

Remember one of the first musicals  
I was an understudy for?

I think so, it was that one musical  
about the song writers right? 

Yes, you do remember! 

Well, do you remember the guy who  
was the understudy for the other  
lead?

Faintly, I think you told me about  
him a few times.

Great.

His name is Blaine. 

And he moved back home this past  
year.  Lots of reasons, but that isn't  
important.

What is it? 

Wait this isn't a set up is it? 

I told you I just don't want to see  
anyone right now.

No. 

Actually he is in a play at his local  
community theatre, 

And their costume designer quit on  
them. 

When he emailed me, I knew who  
to ask.

So how about it?

How about what?

You can be the costume designer. 

He is just over in Westerville.  It's  
not to far away from you.

It could be fun. 

Plus I know from your father and  
Carole that you have been kind of  
shut in lately.

You’ve been talking to my dad?

Well they check in now and then. 

It’s sweet, but he mentioned how  
you’ve been kind of down lately. 

And when Blaine told me about his  
problem, I thought of the perfect  
solution! 

I can’t Rachel. 

I’m really busy at the garage. 

And I haven’t done anything like  
that since I left New York.

I doubt I would be any help.

Kurt Hummel! 

You look into the mirror and tell  
yourself you can do this!

You can do anything! 

And I bet it would be like getting  
back on a horse.

Or riding a bike. 

I can’t remember the saying, but all I  
know is that you can do it.  And you  
my friend are talented! 

I can’t. 

I have to go now.

Wait Kurt, just think about it…

Please.

Kurt?

Fine, good night.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Dad  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 3, 9:21 PM_ **

 

Dad, have you been talking to Rachel  
about me?

Well hello to you too. 

Sorry, hi.  Now my question. 

I may have mentioned to her how  
Carole and I are worried about you  
spending all of that time at the garage  
and not having any hobbies or  
friends. 

I am 28 years old, you don’t have  
to worry about me. 

You are my son, I will always worry  
about you. 

Well could you not mention it to  
Rachel anymore? 

I moved back home to help at the  
garage and that’s what I’m doing.

I know, I know.

So what does Rachel want? 

Apparently this guy she knows in  
Westerville is in a play and they lost  
their costume designer.  She thought  
I would want to do it. 

I just don’t have time though. 

That could be fun Kurt.  You haven’t  
had a chance to show off your stuff  
in a while, it could be good for you. 

I don’t have time, I’m busy. 

You know fully well that if you  
needed too, the guys would help you  
out.

I know they would. 

I just haven’t sat in front of a sewing  
machine in a while, what if I’m  
horrible? 

You have never done anything  
horrible.

You have always put your best foot  
forward in everything you do. 

And trying is the only way to know  
if you can or not.

You make it seem easy.

Trust me, I know it’s not.

I know you are probably scared. 

I also know you are my kid and I  
love you.

I love you too Dad. 

Thanks. 

I’ll text you tomorrow.

Sure thing Kurt.

Night. 

Good night.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**  

 **_Rachel  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 5, 12:26 AM_ **

 

I’ll think about it.

 

* * *

  

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Mon, Dec 6, 2021 at 6:13 AM  
**Subject:** Hi.

 

Sorry for not getting back sooner.

I asked my friend to help you out, but he still hasn’t gotten back to me yet.  I’m sorry I couldn’t have been more help.

I hope your play goes well.  Remember I want to see it!

★ Rachel Berry

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Mon, Dec 6, 2021 at 7:33 AM  
**Subject:** Re: Hi.

 

Thanks for you help.

Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Lance records it from all my good sides.

Blaine

 

* * *

 

 **Warbler4Life**  has created a chat.

 **Trentinator**  has been invited to chat.

 **Trentinator**  has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:13 AM)_ **:** This must be important.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:14 AM)_ **:** The DIAD isn’t at work yet.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:14 AM)_ **:** Wow, late night?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:15 AM)_ **:** No idea, but everyone is at least 80% more happy right now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:15 AM)_ **:** Everyone will be back to their normal boring selves as soon as she gets there.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:16 AM)_ **:** My friend emailed me back.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:16 AM)_ **:** She said her friend isn’t going to help.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** Great, we are back to Rhonda’s sweaters.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** It won’t be that bad, right?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** Yes it will.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:18 AM)_ **:** We will all be ready on stage and then everyone will laugh.  We’ll look silly.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:19 AM)_ **:** Its community theatre Trent, people aren’t expecting broadway.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:22 AM)_ **:** I’m sorry, but not all of us got the taste of the broadway life.  And this is the closest I will ever get.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** Barely, never really got a chance.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** But anyways, everything will work out.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:26 AM)_ **:** Your can do attitude is really annoying.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:26 AM)_ **:** It’s what I do.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:26 AM)_ **:** Golly.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:28 AM)_ **:** Trent, is something wrong?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:29 AM)_ **:** I may have mentioned to Lance over the weekend about that plan I had.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:29 AM)_ **:** The whole eloping thing?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:31 AM)_ **:** Yes.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:31 AM)_ **:** He thinks it’s dumb.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:32 AM)_ **:** Well you did say it was just an idea.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:33 AM)_ **:** I know.  I just thought he would like the idea, since it sounded romantic to me.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:33 AM)_ **:** I’m sorry.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:34 AM)_ **:** Did he mention when he wanted to get married?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:35 AM)_ **:** Apparently he wants to fix things with his family first.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:38 AM)_ **:** And then I made the mistake of asking him when he would do that, since it’s been over a year and half since he actually talked to them.  And then we said some things we didn’t mean or we did.  I don’t know.  We’ve been walking on egg shells since then, and I don’t know what to do.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:39 AM)_ **:** Did you guys talk about getting married before he proposed?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:40 AM)_ **:** Kind of, not really the logistics of it all.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:41 AM)_ **:** I know my limited love relationship experience is probably unhelpful.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:43 AM)_ **:** But I think like any kind of relationship, maybe you two need to have a serious talk about what kind of weddings you both want.  And if he wants his family there, that is something he needs to take an initiative in. 

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:44 AM)_ **:** Plus I have never met parents that didn’t love you.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:47 AM)_ **:** You are kind of right.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:48 AM)_ **:** Blaine, we constantly came to you for advice in high school.  You are good at reading people and know when they need a shoulder to lean on or a plate of cookies and blankets.  It’s your super power.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:50 AM)_ **:** I’ll talk to Lance tonight.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:50 AM)_ **:** Good.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:51 AM)_ **:** You two are great together and I think sometimes you need to be reminded of that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:52 AM)_ **:** Thanks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:55 AM)_ **:** Oh no, the DIAD is here.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:55 AM)_ **:** Did the office get silence?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:57 AM)_ **:** Eerie silence.  Hang on, I’ll be back later.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:59 AM)_ **:** I’ll just be here, waiting then…

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 10:24 AM)_ **:** She is on a war path today, I’ll text you later.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Don’t get fired.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Or do.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Your job sucks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Bye Trent.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Bye!

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 10:27 AM)_

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 10:27 AM)_

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Monday, Dec 6, 10:57 PM_ **

Thanks for the advice earlier.

And sorry I left rehearsal so quickly.

I wanted to talk to Lance.

You must have been busy with the  
DIAD.

She was on the war path.

I was late to rehearsal because of it.

I was scared for the copy girl.  She  
started to cry, I had to take her to  
the break room to calm her down. 

Tell me again, why you work for a  
company that deals with the sales of  
whatever it is they sell.

The company I work for doesn’t sell  
things, I work for the advertisers of  
those things.

And my boss is the top advertiser. 

Not sure why, I wouldn’t want to  
buy anything that woman sells.

Again, they aren’t really her ideas.

She just hires the right people to do  
the work for her.

But that is the way it works. 

I am so glad I work for the best boss  
in the whole world.

You are a music teacher.

You have the best job in the  
whole world.

Which reminds me, how did you  
have time to chat this morning? 

Teacher wanted to switch hours.

I just said yes to wallow in my pity  
longer.

And you know, you are still young,

you can go into a different  
profession.

Eh.

I put in so much work already. 

Blaine is this your way of saying you  
regret coming home?

No, not regret coming home.

Maybe just having my eyes on  
something so big I can’t reach it. 

Blaine.

You can do anything.

Anything.

Thanks.

So everything is okay with Lance? 

Not perfect, but perfect isn’t us.

We talked for about an hour, and  
started making lists of our dream  
weddings.

It turns out we both hate the idea of  
having a DIY feel.

Good, I’m happy for you two. 

Yeah, he agreed we need talk to his  
parents.

And if we can’t get them to come,  
well we will do something so fun  
they will have wanted to come.

So where is Lance?

I thought you two would have  
been having make up sex? 

We did.

Lance is asleep now.

Trent, you are texting me after  
sex? 

Please, as if this isn’t the first time.

I don’t think I will find another  
friend like you. 

Good, because I am a special one.

Well, Theo is yawning and I think  
that’s my cue to get to bed. 

And I have another day of school  
with all those wonderful teenagers.

Oh the joys of teaching high school? 

Oh yes, all of the girls thinking that

They are at the height of their  
singing careers.

Which reminds me, are you ever  
going to come and talk to my  
classes?

And talk about what?

How I was an understudy for six  
months and never had a chance to  
actually be on the stage.

You did experience the life.

That is something.

Okay, now Theo is pushing me.

I’ll see you tomorrow at rehearsal. 

Sure, see you tomorrow.

Don’t think you are avoiding this  
talk.  I’ll be sure to bring it up  
again and again.

Good night Trent. 

Good night Blaine.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** All Cast Members;  
**From:** Liza Little  < _lizalittle@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Tues, Dec 7, 2021 at 2:23 PM  
**Subject:** Wonderful news!

 

Hello all!  I have some exciting news to share!

I got a call this morning from a young man who has graciously volunteered to be our costume designer!

He even worked in New York at Vogue for a while!  How fancy!

Kurt will be at rehearsal on Saturday to get everyone’s measurements.

Liza

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **6 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Tuesday, Dec 7, 2:25 PM_ **

Did you read Liza’s email?

Is it your friend’s friend?

Why are you not answering me?

Blaine!

 

**_Tuesday, Dec 7, 2:47 PM_ **

 

Oh no, did the DIAD take away your

phone?

 

**_Tuesday, Dec 7, 3:04 PM_ **

 

Okay, fine.

Text me after work.

 

**_Tuesday, Dec 7, 4:34 PM_ **

 

Yes I read Liza’s email after you  
texted me.

I don’t know who this Kurt is.

No, the DIAD did not take my phone  
away, she was still on her war path  
from yesterday.

This time she made the other assistant  
cry.  I am running out of cookies from  
my emergency stash. 

Finally!

I’m at the theatre already.

Lucky you.

The DIAD finally left, but I have  
filing to do. 

Well, at least she is gone.

I wonder if it is your friend’s  
friend.

You should ask her.

I will after rehearsal.

I will have to hurry to the theatre  
since this isn’t normal filing. 

What isn’t normal filing?

The kind where it has to do with lots  
of numbers and random spending  
from various accounts. 

That does not sound like fun.

Trust me, it’s not. 

Please tell me, you at least got to see  
that cute night custodian.

No, Terrance isn’t here this month.

He is in Hawaii with his girlfriend  
for a glorious Christmas wedding. 

Oh boy, I bet that was fun to hear  
about.

Yeah, he kept going on about how  
romantic it will be.

I was glad when he finally left. 

Well I should let you go and finish  
so you can get here.

Sure, might be a good idea.

 See you later. 

Bye!

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Tues, Dec 7, 2021 at 9:39 PM  
**Subject:** Guess what?

 

Hey Rachel,

I just came back from rehearsal and it turns out someone responded to our costume designer ad.

My friend thought it might be your friend, but I wasn’t sure.  I think the guy’s name is Kurt.  We aren’t meeting him until Saturday, but it’s exciting either way.  I can’t wait to be transformed into Bob Cratchit and Marley the Ghost!

Blaine

P.S. Sorry it’s late, I know you have early morning calls.  So don’t worry about answering this until later.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
** **3 new messages**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 8, 7:02 AM_ **

****

Kurt you agreed to do the show!

I’m so happy for you!

You have to say hi to Blaine for me!

Why are you texting me so early? 

Early call times!

I have already exercised and ate  
a balanced breakfast.  Plus I need  
to go over my lines.

This is why I don’t miss living with  
you. 

I will excuse that comment on the  
fact that you are just now waking  
up.

Sure whatever keeps you happy.

 

So why didn’t you tell me?

Maybe because you would over-react,  
like you are. 

Sorry, I’m just so excited!

You can finally meet Blaine, I know  
you two have so much in common.

Rachel, you said this wasn’t a set up. 

It’s not.

And what’s wrong with having  
friends?

I have friends. 

You can never have too many  
friends. 

Okay.

How did you find out anyways?

I didn’t even tell my dad yet. 

Blaine emailed me.

He said you responded to the ad.

Well, yes I guess it’s me then. 

You are going to have so much fun!

I can’t wait to see them in your  
costumes!

It’s not like you are coming here. 

No, Blaine’s friend’s fiancé is going  
to record it for me.

Well he is recording it for other  
purposes, but Blaine is going to send  
me a copy.

Wow, that is nice of him.

Wait, you said Blaine’s friend’s  
fiancé? 

Yes, his friend Trent and Lance have  
been engaged for a while now.

Tragic story of how his family didn’t  
accept the proposal.

They were apparently fine, until they  
wanted to make it permanent.

Wow, that sucks. 

Yes, but they will always have each  
other.

Yes, they will.

Since I’m up, I may as well stay up  
now.  I’m going to shower and head  
to the garage.

 

Have a good day Kurt!

 

You too Rach.

Talk to you later.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _warbler4life@mymail.net_ >  
**From:** Rachel Berry  < _broadwaydreams@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Wed, Dec 8, 2021 at 10:09 AM  
**Subject:** Re: Guess what?

 

Yes!  That is my friend Kurt!  He didn’t tell me he was taking the job.  He can sometimes need a push, so whatever it was, I am so glad.  You are going to love him!  Say hi from me! 

And never worry about when you send an email, I always love hearing from you.

★ Rachel Berry

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 9, 11:42 AM_ **

****

I got an email from my friend,  
Rachel.

It is her friend, she seemed quite  
excited about it. 

I am in the middle of the teenage  
lover’s quarrel.

I’ll text you back when I have time.

Okay, good luck.

 

**_Thursday, Dec 10, 7:59 PM_ **

 

Geez, sorry about that.

No problem, I had to stay late  
anyways because of the DIAD.

I didn’t get out of here until at least  
seven. 

Wow, and how did Theo take that?

I could hear him meowing on the  
bottom floor when I got home. 

So it is Rachel’s friend.

Did she say if he is cute or gay?

I am not going to ask that. 

Why not?

It’s a reasonable question.

It’s weird.

What if he has a boyfriend or  
girlfriend or he is engaged or  
married. 

You have got to be kidding me.

Maybe if you could tone it done it  
down a bit.

I’m just being realistic here. 

And I understand that.

But can’t you just let yourself have  
a little bit of fun.

Sure.

Woah. 

What?

Cooper just texted me.

I wonder if he is trying to get out of  
coming home. 

I’ll let you answer that, Lance is  
walking through the door.

See you tomorrow.

 

Yep, until tomorrow.

See you then.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **1 new message**

**_Cooper  
_ ** **_Thursday, Dec 10, 8:25 PM_ **

 

Hello little brother!

What is it Cooper? 

How come you assume I am asking  
about something?

What if I just want to say hello to  
my dear younger brother. 

Cooper… 

Okay okay.

Here is the thing, I got a call from my  
agent this morning and I’ve been  
offered a walk role on a little show  
you may have heard of. 

Cooper, you said you were coming  
home this year.

Mom is really looking forward to  
it.

You don’t even know the show. 

All I know is that you are letting  
Mom down and that’s enough for  
me. 

You are guilting me again. 

Good. 

But this is important to me Blaine.

So is having you home for the  
holidays this year.

Mom will forgive me, she knows  
what this will mean to my career. 

Coop, come on. 

I know, but Blaine this will do  
wonders for my career. 

Fine, then you tell Mom. 

I’m busy today, can’t you do it.

Nope, I have to get to bed.

I have work and play practice  
tomorrow.

Remember that was another  
reason you were coming home,  
to see my play. 

I know, didn’t you say Trent’s  
boyfriend was going to record it  
though. 

Fine.

Forget it Cooper.

Just call Mom this weekend to  
let her know.  She has been getting  
your old room ready for the visit. 

I’m sure she will understand.

Okay. 

Blaine, stop that.

What? 

The one word responses.

Okay. 

Argh!

You are acting like a child.

Whatever. 

Stop that.

Bye. 

Wait Blaine, hang on.

What? 

I will talk to my agent and see what  
she says.

Cooper, it’s Christmas and Mom  
really needs us this year. 

What about Dad?

Dad is on a cruise with his friends.

Mom is at home wanting to spend  
Christmas with her family. 

Okay.

I’ll be there for Christmas.

Cooper, I want you to come for  
Christmas, I don’t want you to feel  
forced to come. 

I don’t know what you want from  
me? 

I want you to feel like you want to  
come home to see Mom.  I want you  
to think about your family since you  
left years ago and barely visit.

When I moved back home earlier this  
year, it took Mom awhile to feel  
comfortable in her own place again.

I would like for you to feel like you  
are needed here, because you are.

 

**_Thursday, Dec 10, 10:11 PM_ **

 

I’ll be home on the 23 for your  
play.

I get it.  You are right, Mom does  
need us this year.

And maybe deciding to stay home  
this year isn’t the best idea.

I’ll be there, I promise. 

Thank you. 

Yeah, I should make you pay for my  
ticket, since it’s going to cost a  
fortune.

 

I don’t think so.

You are the one that moved out to  
California.

Hardy har har.

I’ll text you the time when my  
plane comes in. 

Great, Mom and I will be there. 

You are so proud of yourself little  
bro.

I’ll talk to you later.

Sure, later big bro!

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **3 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 10, 12:12 PM_ **

****

I’ve had it today.

 

**_Friday, Dec 10, 1:45 PM_ **

****

Why did I choose this job?

 

**_Friday, Dec 10, 3:54 PM_ **

****

And then I remember I have a better  
job than you do.

Thanks for that. 

Well which one of us refers to our  
boss as the DIAD?

You have me there. 

So what happened with your  
brother last night?

He tried to get out of coming home.

I had to remind him that Mom is the  
reason we are coming together this  
Christmas. 

You are good at that.

I didn’t guilt him, I just told him the  
truth. 

Sure you did.

Why did he want to stay?

He had some tv show appearance  
or something like that. 

What if he could have won his  
first Emmy for being on that TV  
show.

Ha ha.

So what happened at school today? 

You know, just the same old  
teenagers acting like Romeo and  
Juilet.  Were we that bad?

I don’t think you did, well with  
Rich you kind of were. 

I thought we were going to run off  
to Italy and get married.

I was a huge dork.

True.

It was kind of sweet though. 

Sure, to you.

Your only serious boyfriend in high  
school was Sebastian, who you only  
dated to get him to stop.

Which makes no sense because then  
you were dating him.

And it was okay.

He wasn’t the greatest boyfriend,  
but I felt a lot less lonely.

I think we both had some growing  
up to do. 

True, so if he were to ask you out  
now, would you say yes?

No.

He turned out to be a better friend  
than boyfriend. 

How mature of you.

I would like to still punch Rich in the  
nuts.

Course you do. 

He broke up with me, by ditching  
me at prom.  What a lame thing to  
do to someone.

Yes it was, and I don’t blame you for  
wanting to punch or kick him in the  
nuts. 

Thank you for the back up.

Any time. 

So anything fun on this Friday night?

What do you think? 

Lance and I were going to go out,  
I was supposed to invite you.

Do you want to come?

Where are you going? 

Thomas and Friends.

That place has such a weird name. 

Yes it does for a bar.

I think it was supposed to be ironic.

It is. 

So you want to come?

I don’t know, I have stuff to catch up  
on at home.

And I have to go shopping.  I’m  
almost out of cat food. 

Okay, be boring.

We will be there though, if you finish  
your shopping early.

Thanks, I’ll see what I have time for. 

That was sarcasm Blaine.

Sarcasm.

I know, but I just wanted to keep the  
positive attitude. 

Ick.

See you bright and early tomorrow  
I guess if you are going to skip on  
us again.

Sure, see you tomorrow.

Crap, I just remembered I forgot I’m  
supposed to bring the food tomorrow.

Pick something good.

I don’t want another deli platter.

Maybe I’ll look in my recipes. 

How come it sounds like you are  
trying to impress someone?

Wait, you are!

You are trying to impress that Kurt  
guy!  You haven’t even met him and  
you are trying to impress him.

This will be good.

Okay is your crazy talk over? 

Yes!

See you tomorrow lover boy!

Goodbye Trent.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** All Cast Members;  
**From:** Liza Little  < _lizalittle@mymail.net_ >  
**Date:** Fri, Dec 10, 2021 at 11:26 PM  
**Subject:** Reminder!

 

I just wanted to send out a reminder that Kurt will be at rehearsal tomorrow.

We need everything to go as smoothly as possible.  So we will rehearse different parts as he measures the groups. 

I can’t wait to see all of your bright shining faces tomorrow!

Liza

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 10:02 AM_ **

****

Holy shit!

He is gorgeous!

 

I know.

Shit.

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 10:14 AM_ **

****

You have to jump on that.

Vulgar much? 

Come on, he is handsome, no  
gorgeous!

You should ask him if he has a  
boyfriend when he is measuring you.

 

I am not asking him that.

Geez.

 

Your loss.

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 10:37 AM_ **

****

He is single!

Trent, how could you just ask him  
that?!? 

I mentioned my fiancé and how he  
did something irritating him and  
asked if he had the same problem.

And he said he was single.

Okay, don’t ask anymore questions.

It’s weird.

 

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 11:46 AM_ **

****

I saw giggling!

You two were giggling!

Spill!

It was nothing. 

Nothing?

Fine, I told him a story about my  
fitting for my one and only  
broadway show. 

Perfect!

I was just trying to make it less  
awkward. 

And he spent a total twenty three  
minutes with you.

He only spent a max of ten with me.

He seems really nice. 

Really nice?

Come on Blaine, he is incredible.

Just admit it.

I barely know him. 

Well you just have to have eyes to  
see him.

Okay, I get it.

He is incredibly handsome.

I hope he likes my lunch I brought. 

I forgot about that, what did you  
make?

I made a pizza ring and a veggie one,  
because I know how Wanda reacted  
when they didn’t have a veggie option  
the other day. 

Good idea.

I have them on occasion.

I even made dessert. 

DID YOU MAKE YOUR COOKIES!

Yes. 

I love you!

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 1:02 PM_ **

 

Kurt liked your food!

He loved your cookies! That is what

he told me.

He loved them!

Calm down.

He told me too.

Well that he liked them. 

You need to get his number now!

That seems too soon. 

Oh boy.

Just ask for it.

It’s not like you are proposing.

Isn’t it a little weird.

I mean we just meet and what if he  
thinks I am asking him out.

What he has no interest in me?

What if he spends time with me away  
from the theatre and doesn’t like me?

What if he realizes he is in love with  
someone else while we are on a date? 

Inner monologue much?

Sorry. 

I’m on, go talk to him if you have a  
chance.

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 2:54 PM_ **

You left awfully quickly.

Did you get his number?

No.

I embarrassed myself to the point of  
never wanting to talk to him again.

What did you say?

I made a horrible joke about sleigh  
bells.

I don’t want to talk about it. 

Fine.  What are you doing now?

Stress baking. 

You better share.

I’ll be at yours at 6. 

Sounds good!

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
** **2 new messages**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 10:06 AM_ **

 

How is your first day going?

I’m busy Rach.

I have 22 costumes to plan and 18  
actors to measure. 

I know you will do amazing!

Thank you.

I need to get to work. 

Have you met Blaine yet?

I know you two will hit it off!

No, busy.

Which one is he? 

Hang on. 

There he is!

He probably still gels his hair down  
like that.

You never showed me a picture of  
him before. 

You never asked.

Wait…

You think he’s cute!

Oooooo!

Stop it.

Yes he is, okay.  I’ll admit that. 

He has a cute butt too.

I remember that.

Rachel!

I almost dropped my phone. 

You get to measure the cute butt.

Tell me everything!

I need to start measuring the actors.

I’ll check in. 

Yay!

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 10:34 AM_ **

 

Pretty sure his friend asked me if I  
was single. 

How did he ask?

He mentioned his fiancé and asked  
if I had similar experiences.

I told him no, I’m single and live  
alone. 

You make this falling in love story  
incredibly lame. 

Falling in love?

I thought I told you, I didn’t want to  
be set up. 

I did not do anything.

Fate is what brought you two  
together, and if you get a  
relationship out of it, well I will  
take the credit then.

Thanks Rach.

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 11:43 AM_ **

****

I think I just giggled. 

You giggled?

I’ve never heard you giggle.

I know.  This is weird.

 

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 12:36 PM_ **

****

He cooks and bakes? 

Yes, I know.  I haven’t had his  
cookies in forever.

Are they still good?

Amazing.

I’ve had 5. 

Save some for me!

Never!

 

**_Saturday, Dec 11, 2:29 PM_ **

 

Rehearsal is over, what happened?

He told a joke about sleigh bells.

I’m not sure, he left after that saying  
he needed to soak some pans before  
they were unusable.

It was odd. 

Blaine was just nervous.

Did you get his number?

 

No.

We barely even know each other. 

Come on, you should have asked for  
it.

Wait, I have it.  I’ll just give it to you.

No, that is even more awkward. 

Why, I’ll just tell him you needed his  
number to contact him because of a  
size thing.  And poof you will start  
your conversation.

I haven’t done this in years. 

You can do it Kurt!  I know you can!

Sure Rachel, thanks. 

Okay, I’ll send you his number.

614 555-8637

What should I say? 

How about hi.

Okay.

I don’t know. 

Just text hello Kurt.

Okay, I have to go.

I’ll talk to you later.

Bye Rach.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **3 new messages**

**_419 555-3914  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 4:52 PM_ **

****

Hello.

I hope this isn’t too weird.

Rachel gave me your number.

Who is this? 

Sorry, it’s Kurt.

Oh, hi.

 

 **_Trent  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 4:53 PM_ **

****

KURT IS TEXING ME!

Rachel gave him my number!

What do I do?

I like her.

And how about talk to him?

Right, okay.

 

 

 **_Kurt  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 4:54 PM_ **

****

How are you doing?

 

Good, I’m still at the theatre trying to  
organize the costume closet.

The last costume designer didn’t  
really take very good care of it. 

Yeah, he really wasn’t that great.

For the last play we did, he basically  
had Liza buy over half the costumes. 

Wow.

He was an odd one.

So when did you meet Rachel? 

We went to high school together.

Oh, you’ve known each other quite a  
long time. 

Yes, we have.

We used to not get along, and then  
Rachel told me we are more alike  
then I wanted to admit.

And our friendship was born, kind  
of. 

Sounds like Rachel. 

You met her during the play?

Sort of.

We were both in a workshop for a  
different musical.  And happened  
to both get understudies. 

It was the exposure Rachel wanted  
and needed for her career. 

Yes it was. 

Did you ever get a chance to get on  
the stage? 

No.

To be honest, it was the first time I  
thought about dropping everything  
and heading home. 

Why is that?

I was out trying to “make it” and I  
felt like I kept hitting brick walls. 

I know that feeling.

Oh boy, what play did you guys put  
on last time? 

I wasn’t in it.

I just saw Trent in it.

I believe it was some play about a big  
house, Mouse Trap?

Trent is my friend by the way. 

I know about Trent, Rachel talks  
about everyone like they are her  
friend.

And oh, haven’t heard of it.

I just have seen some odd costumes  
and wondered where they were  
from. 

Trying to figure out if you have  
anything salvage? 

Yes, and not much.

What are you going to do? 

Probably go to some thrift shops and  
find some starter pieces. 

That’s a good idea. 

I used to do it myself when I was  
younger. 

That sounds like fun. 

Yeah, so tomorrow I’m going to go  
on a search for some costumes.

 

 **_Trent  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 5:32 PM_ **

****

Would it be weird if I asked if he  
wanted someone to join him  
tomorrow on his thrift store search? 

Sorry, I can’t tomorrow. 

TRENT! 

Okay, did he invite you? 

No, but he keeps talking about it. 

Casually ask him if wants someone  
to come with him. 

True.

Okay, I should get back to him. 

 

 **_Kurt  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 5:35 PM_ **

 

That sounds like a tedious job. 

Yeah, it does get kind of crazy.

And then doing it by yourself is kind  
of difficult.

Would you want to join me? 

 **_Trent  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 5:42 PM_ **

****

He just invited me to go!

Should I? 

Blaine, you haven’t been this boy  
crazy since high school.

Yes go, have fun and tell me  
everything. 

Okay. 

 **_Kurt  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 5:44 PM_ **

 

I mean you don’t have too.

I just thought since you know the  
characters and all that.

But you probably already have plans. 

Actually that sounds like fun.

I haven’t been thrift store shopping in  
years. 

Oh okay, did you want to meet  
somewhere first? 

Sure.

Where? 

Um, there is this coffee shop in town,  
it is called the Lima Bean. 

Sounds perfect. 

I take it you are another coffee lover  
then? 

Probably more like addict.

My mom constantly tells me how I  
need to lay off the caffeine, since  
she wants me around for a long time. 

My dad says the same thing to me. 

Parents huh? 

Glad they are around though. 

Me too.

I laskjfslajfd 

Huh?

Sorry, Theo wanted to say hi.

Oh, um hello.

I didn’t realize you had someone  
over. 

Meet Theodore Jack Oliver.

 

Quite the name for a cat.

You haven’t met said cat. 

Why that name?

Theodore because I’ve always  
wanted a pet named Theo.

Jack because Newsies was my first  
broadway musical I ever auditioned for.

And Oliver, because my first role was  
Oliver Twist years and years ago. 

I bet you love telling people that  
story. 

It comes with the name. 

Wow, it’s getting late.

I need to head home and go through  
all the notes I took today. 

Of course, I don’t want to keep you.

How about we meet at 8 tomorrow? 

Sure, that sounds good. 

Okay then, see you tomorrow. 

Until tomorrow! 

 

 **_Trent  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 6:19 PM_ **

****

We are going thrift store shopping  
tomorrow.

That’s my Blaine! 

What do you wear thrift store  
shopping? 

Hmmmmm

Definitely something casual.

Where are you meeting?

Coffee place. 

Nice one.

Okay, dress for comfort, but wear  
those jeans that make your butt look  
good. 

What jeans? 

Don’t what pants me.

I know you where them to impress  
the boys.

Lance even took notice the last time  
you wore them.

And you know he hardly pays  
attention to that sort of thing. 

Okay fine.  I do like those jeans  
because they are a nice fit. 

Whatever, wear them.  And pick a  
shirt that shows your muscles. 

I don’t have muscles. 

Dude, you may not be ripped, but  
your biceps are awesome.

All that boxing does wonders for  
your arms. 

Okay okay.

I have to run now.  Theo is starting to  
scratch me because I’m not getting  
his food. 

See this is why I said no cats.

Have fun feeding the beast.

Sure thanks.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 11, 6:10 PM_ **

****

I invited him to come with me  
tomorrow on a thrift store run  
around. 

Oooooooo!

I don’t even know why I asked,  
I just knew he knew the  
characters better than I did. 

That is your excuse.

Come on Kurt, admit it.

Admit what? 

You are starting to like him.

How can I like someone I barely  
know.

Well there must have been some  
kind of mutual liking or he wouldn’t  
have agreed to come.

Or he just felt bad and had nothing  
to do, so said he would go with me. 

You put yourself down too much  
Kurt.  Blaine is a lovely guy and  
is lucky to have know you.

You are one positive person Rachel. 

Kurt trust me, life throws us for a  
loop sometimes, but we always get  
right back on track.

Or find a new way.  It all depends on  
what you want.

Okay, Miss Philosophical Advice  
Giver. 

I try.

So are you two meeting somewhere?

At the Lima Bean.

I thought it would be a good starting  
point. 

Good idea, he will need the caffeine  
to keep up with you.

Very funny.

I was only thinking of going to about  
four or five stores. 

But then you will be there how long  
searching for just the right shirt or  
pants?

Okay fine, I get it.

I spend a lot of time shopping. 

Which is not necessarily a bad thing,  
just an exhausting one.

Again, I get it. 

Go easy on him, it’s his first time.

Rachel, he agreed to come. 

But he doesn’t know what he signed  
up for. 

Rachel, please stop. 

Okay okay.

I hope you two have a lovely time.

I hope so.

When we were talking today it was  
strange. 

Why is that?

I don’t know, he was just looking at  
me and nodding his head, listening  
to what I had to say. 

Kurt it’s called having a conversation.

No, I just meant

I mean

Wait, let me think for a sec. 

Alright.

What I mean is that he actually took  
his time and waited for me to  
respond before blurting out what he  
wanted to say about the subject.

I know you are going to say that is  
how conversations work, but having  
a conversation with someone like that  
just doesn’t happen to me a lot. 

Someone like that as in a potential  
love interest?

If that is how you want to word it,  
then yes.

I haven’t really went looking because  
I’m worried the guys aren’t there  
aren’t going to enjoy my company. 

I know what you mean.

Rachel… 

No, listen.

When I first moved to New York, I  
was scared.  And Finn helped me.

And after he passed away, I thought  
I would never find anyone.  I swore  
off love for awhile.

You are lucky you missed that part.

I didn’t miss it.

You called me every night for three  
weeks straight about it. 

Okay, but you know I just stopped.

I stopped obsessing over what others  
thought.

I stopped worrying about not falling  
in love.

I just stopped thinking about it and  
focused on myself.

And then I started dating a little and  
now I’m with Jesse.

When did you get smarter than me? 

We’ve always been the same amount  
of smart, just in different areas.

Fair enough. 

I hate to leave now, but Jesse  
just got here and we are going out  
for dinner tonight.

Have fun.

Tell him hello for me.

He said hi back.

Thanks, talk to you later Rach. 

Bye!

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **6 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 12, 8:36 AM_ **

****

How is it going lover boy?

 

**_Sunday, Dec 12, 8:54 AM_ **

 

Must not be too bad if you haven’t  
texted me back yet.

 

**_Sunday, Dec 12, 9:27 AM_ **

 

Okay Blaine, now I am getting  
worried.

What is going on?

 

**_Sunday, Dec 12, 9:45 AM_ **

 

Blaine!

 

**_Sunday, Dec 12, 10:03 AM_ **

 

BLAINE!

 

I had to excuse myself to text you. 

You’re alive!

So how’s it going?

We are searching through thrift store  
for costumes. 

Really?

Nothing exciting?

We are on our way to the next  
thrift store. 

Fine, be like that.

I will text you later. 

Hmmm.

Okay.

 

* * *

 

**From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
1 new message**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 12, 9:39 AM_ **

 

How is it going this morning?

Good actually.

We are on our second thrift store  
already. 

Okay, I just wanted to say hello.

Tell Blaine I say hi!

He said hello back and wanted to tell  
you that Lance is recording the play. 

Good.

I’m looking forward to it and  
support both of my boys!

Okay, I have to go.

I just found an amazing jacket for  
Scrooge. 

I’ll let you have your fun.

Talk to you later!

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 12, 1:14 PM_ **

 

Are you home yet?

 

**_Sunday, Dec 12, 2:07 PM_ **

 

Guess not.

 

**_Sunday, Dec 12, 3:56 PM_ **

 

Just made it home. 

What did you two do?

Went thrift store shopping.

And we got lunch too. 

And how was that?

Nice.

We talked a bit.  He is kind of  
adorable. 

Blaine, does this mean what I think  
it means?

I don’t want to get my hopes up. 

I know.

Did you talk about anything fun?

I guess.

We stuck to lighter topics since it  
was our first time spending time  
each other. 

True.

I know you mentioned he used to  
live with Rachel, did he say why  
he moved back?

We didn’t really get to talk about  
that kind of stuff. 

Well I guess you are right.

Did you do anything fun today? 

Lance and I lounged around.

We talked about the whole  
marriage thing again.

We are going to visit his family  
after the holidays and see how  
everything goes.

I’m happy to hear that.

I hope all goes well. 

I do too, but you never know.

Theo was not happy when I got  
home.

I guess he is used to me staying home  
on Sundays. 

Your cat is a bit too dependent on  
you.

He just wants food is all. 

Your cat acts more like a dog.

He does. 

That reminds me, we got your  
holiday card.

Did you like it? 

It was your cat wearing a Santa hat.

It screamed I am single and lonely.

I thought it was cute. 

Blaine.

I almost had to throw an  
intervention.

My mom liked it. 

Of course you mom liked it.

Your mom would like it if you sang  
the telephone book.

Okay I get it. 

I am going to make dinner, did you  
want to come over tonight?

I think I’ll stay home tonight.

I’m still kind of full from lunch. 

Okay fine, be that guy.

I have shows to catch up on too. 

You keep making up these excuses  
and all I hear is blah blah blah.

Goodbye Trent. 

Talk you to later!

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
** **1 new message**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 12, 8:21 PM_ **

 

You are never going to guess what I  
just did!

Did you go ice skating at Rockefeller  
Center? 

You know it’s not fun when you  
guess.

So you did go ice skating? 

Yes.

Jesse took me this afternoon and we  
had a nice time together.

That’s good. 

How was the shopping experience?

Good.

Found a lot of great pieces and  
I can’t wait to get started  
tomorrow. 

And…

And I hope to get the rest on  
Tuesday or Wednesday. 

Come on Kurt.

What happened with Blaine?

He was helpful with the costume

hunt. 

Kurt…

Okay, we had a few conversations.

Nothing too deep though. 

You didn’t kiss him.

Rachel, it was the first time we hung  
out.

Fine.

But you like him?

I can see myself liking him. 

Kurt, why won’t you let yourself be  
happy?

I am happy. 

You know what I mean.

I have a lot on my plate right now. 

Your dad is doing much better and  
Carole is taking great care of him.

And you know you don’t have to be  
at the shop every day.

Not right now. 

Okay, but Kurt you should let  
yourself be happy.

Rachel, I have to go.

Okay.

Have a good night.

You too.

 

* * *

 

 **Trentinator**  has created a chat.

 **Warbler4Life** has been invited to chat.

 **Warbler4Life**  has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:09 AM)_ **:** I have to talk to you!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:10 AM)_ **:** Well here I am.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:10 AM)_ **:** I got a call from Liza this morning.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:11 AM)_ **:** Okay, what did she want?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:12 AM)_ **:** She told me that she is so excited about Kurt doing the costumes, but that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:13 AM)_ **:** Trent, what is going on?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:14 AM)_ **:** You know how I told you Lance and I are going to talk to his family later.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:14 AM)_ **:** Yes?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:16 AM)_ **:** Well we are going there for Christmas.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:17 AM)_ **:** You are quitting the play!

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:18 AM)_ **:** What?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:18 AM)_ **:** No.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:19 AM)_ **:** Okay, just had to make sure.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:20 AM)_ **:** I would never abandon the play like that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:21 AM)_ **:** We are leaving right after the play though.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:21 AM)_ **:** I am freaking.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:22 AM)_ **:** I bet everything will work out.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:23 AM)_ **:** You two love each other.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:25 AM)_ **:** I don’t need that wishy washy stuff Blaine.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:26 AM)_ **:** I don’t know how I will meet his family!  I am freaking!

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:26 AM)_ **:** They are going to hate me!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:27 AM)_ **:** Why do you say that?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:28 AM)_ **:** Because I’m not like Lance.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:28 AM)_ **:** I’m so different than him.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:31 AM)_ **:** Isn’t that why your relationship works?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:32 AM)_ **:** Having those differences makes you guys work.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:32 AM)_ **:** I guess.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:33 AM)_ **:** But what is his family going to say when I tell them what my job is.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:36 AM)_ **:** You are a teacher Trent.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:37 AM)_ **:** That’s a wonderful profession.  You mold child’s minds.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:39 AM)_ **:** I’m a music teacher.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:40 AM)_ **:** I know the people that talk behind my back.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:40 AM)_ **:** This is so frustrating!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:41 AM)_ **:** Have you talked to Lance about any of this?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:44 AM)_ **:** He told me that they will love me.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:45 AM)_ **:** And I agree.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:46 AM)_ **:** You are good with parents.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:47 AM)_ **:** I used to be, that was when I was a teenager.  I’m an adult now.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:48 AM)_ **:** And you deal with parents all of the time with your students.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:48 AM)_ **:** Don’t be so hard on yourself.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:50 AM)_ **:** Okay, I guess.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:50 AM)_ **:** I am really nervous now.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:52 AM)_ **:** I know you are.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:52 AM)_ **:** I would be too.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:53 AM)_ **:** But this can only lead to good things, right?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:55 AM)_ **:** I hope so.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:56 AM)_ **:** His parents may have had time to accept it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:58 AM)_ **:** I imagine it is a bit shocking no matter who your parents are.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:01 PM)_ **:** Yeah, that’s true.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:02 PM)_ **:** My parents just told me they knew ever since I was younger.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:05 PM)_ **:** I know, they like to tell the stories.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:06 PM)_ **:** You know, once they asked me why I didn’t date you.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:07 PM)_ **:** I told them I couldn’t your high maintenance personality.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:09 PM)_ **:** Thanks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:11 PM)_ **:** Am I really high maintenance?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:12 PM)_ **:** Well Sebastian certainly complained enough about it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:15 PM)_ **:** WHAT?!?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:17 PM)_ **:** Teasing Blaine.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:18 PM)_ **:** Okay, Sebastian really did say that, but he really wasn’t a good boyfriend.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:20 PM)_ **:** I’m high maintenance.  What is it that I do?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:23 PM)_ **:** I knew I shouldn’t have told you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:24 PM)_ **:** Oh god.  Is that why none of my relationships work out?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:24 PM)_ **:** I’m too clingy?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:26 PM)_ **:** Blaine it has nothing to do with you being clingy.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:27 PM)_ **:** I mean, you are a bit, but not really.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:30 PM)_ **:** I am too clingy.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:30 PM)_ **:** I’m sitting in my chair breathing in and out.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:31 PM)_ **:** Trent, why did you never tell me this?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:31 PM)_ **:** Am I that much a screw up?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:32 PM)_ **:** Stop Blaine.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:33 PM)_ **:** I have to go.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:33 PM)_ **:** Blaine don’t go.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:34 PM)_ **:** I should go.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:34 PM)_ **:** I don’t want people to think I’m too clingy.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:35 PM)_ **:** Besides I have work to do.

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/13/2021 12:35 PM)_

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:36 PM)_ **:** Blaine.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:36 PM)_ **:** Come on.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:36 PM)_ **:** Shit.

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/13/2021 12:37 PM)_

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **10 new messages**

 **_Trent  
_ ** **_Monday, Dec 13, 12:47 PM_ **

 

Blaine, I didn’t mean what I said.

Would you please answer me.

 

**_Monday, Dec 13, 2:29 PM_ **

 

This is childish Blaine.

Answer me.

I’ll talk to you at rehearsal.

 

**_Monday, Dec 13, 9:31 PM_ **

 

Ignoring me in rehearsal isn’t cool.

I get it, I messed up.

I’m sorry.

 

**_Monday, Dec 13, 10:15 PM_ **

 

Blaine, please.

I’m really sorry.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **1 new voicemail**

**_Mom  
_ ** **_Monday, Dec 13, 6:34 PM_ **

“Blaine, this is your mother.  I just remembered you are probably at rehearsal now.  Guess what?  Cooper called me this morning and said he bought his ticket to come home!  I am so excited.  I will have my two boys home for Christmas this year.

I hope you didn’t guilt him into coming.  You know how I hate that.  I mean he did say it was his idea, but I know how Cooper is.

Okay, well I will call you later.  I hope you have a good rehearsal and say hello to Trent for me!  Bye!  I love you!”

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Blaine Anderson  
_** **_Tuesday, Dec 14, 9:29 PM_ **

****

Hi Blaine. 

Hello.

I just wanted to know if everything  
was okay. 

Did Trent ask you to talk to me?

Well kind of.

But to be honest, you seemed a bit  
off tonight.

Yesterday too.

I wanted to make sure you were  
okay too.

I’m fine.

He just said something that opened  
my eyes wide open. 

Want to talk about it? 

Not really.

I’m still mad.

Okay. 

Actually, have you had a friend tell  
you something, and while they said  
they were joking, you know they  
weren’t.

And now it’s all you can think about  
and even if you try to shake it, the  
thought still lingers. 

I guess.

But I think I need to know a bit more. 

I left New York about a year and  
half ago.

I always say it was because of my  
parent’s divorce and how my mom  
needed me.

In all honestly I was so lonely there.

I missed home.  I missed my friends.

I couldn’t find a job anywhere and I  
just wanted more than anything to  
just have a small sign tell me where I  
should be.

Well when my parents divorced and  
my mom was having a hard time I  
took that as a sign.  I packed up  
everything and left. 

Do you regret it? 

No.

And that’s the thing.

Shouldn’t I?

If you were that unhappy then I  
believe you made the right choice for  
yourself. 

When I moved back home, I lived  
at home for a while, but knew I  
needed to move out.

I moved in with Trent and his fiancé  
for a little while.

I eventually got a job and moved into  
my own place.

I was so appreciative of Trent and  
Lance letting me stay with them.

But Trent was constantly telling me  
to go back. 

Why? 

He thinks I’m throwing away my  
talent by living in this small town  
and working in a office. 

Do you think you are? 

I’m not sure.

I never even got a chance to show my  
talents, so how do I know they are  
any good?

I’m sorry for spilling all of this on  
you tonight.

I didn’t mean too, it just spilled out. 

I don’t mind really.

It’s kind of refreshing. 

I guess I’m just having that quarter  
of life crisis. 

You seem like the type of guy who  
would do anything for the people he  
cares for.

And I think that is one of the reasons  
you did come back home.

But if you were so unhappy, then  
coming back home is a good way to  
get a new perspective.

True.

Rachel mentioned you used to live in  
New York with her.

If you don’t mind me asking, why  
did you move back home? 

My dad.

He had a second heart attack.  And it  
was after his cancer scare.

I had to come home to take care of  
the garage.

Carole takes good care of him at  
home. 

Oh, I’m sorry about that.

Is he better now? 

Yes, getting there.

I think everything was just so much  
on his heart.

My step brother passed away a few  
months before too.

It was a difficult year. 

Wow.

I’m so sorry Kurt.

Thank you, but I know Finn would  
want me to smile when I think of him,  
not sadness. 

Yeah.

I guess my answer as to why I came  
home is completely dumb and  
pathetic. 

No, it isn’t.

Blaine if you were that sad and  
lonely, why wouldn’t you come  
somewhere you know.

It’s not like you stayed hidden in  
your room.

You moved out and got a job, you  
volunteer to be in the local  
community theater.

It sounds like you are happy. 

I am happier, but still not quite what  
I thought I would be. 

Sometimes it takes time to get to  
where we want to go, but the  
journey there is important too.

I know.

Thanks Kurt. 

No problem. 

So you work at your family’s garage?

Yes. 

That is really cool.

You fix the cars and stuff or do you  
do the paper work? 

I pretty much do everything.

My dad keeps trying to get me to let  
him back, even just doing paper  
work, but I won’t let him. 

Why not?

I’m just worried about him.

I know he won’t be around forever,  
but I want him around as long as I  
can. 

Yeah, I know that feeling.

Wait, who is Carole?

Huh? 

You mentioned someone named  
Carole. 

Oh, right.

Carole is my step mother.

My dad remarried when I was in  
high school. 

That makes sense.

What happened your mom?

Sorry, I typed that before thinking,  
if you don’t mind me asking. 

No, I don’t Blaine.

She actually passed away when I was  
younger, around 8. 

That’s tough.

It was, but I have a wonderful dad. 

That always helps.

He always helped make my darkest  
days bright. 

That’s my mom.

It’s always good to have someone  
like that in your life. 

Lucky too.

That is true. 

I should talk to Trent.

Probably. 

I’ll let him sweat it out for another  
day though.

I’ll talk to him at rehearsals on  
Thursday. 

Okay, whatever you see fit. 

Thank you for listening Kurt.

And thank you for sharing.

I know it’s not easy, but like you said  
we need smile because it all  
happened. 

Maybe one day you will go back to  
New York and take the broadway  
world by storm. 

Sure.

I hope you get back there too.

You seem to be one of those  
dreamers who dream with their eyes  
wide open. 

Do I? 

Kurt you are amazing at the costumes.

And I may have Youtube searched  
from your old Glee days.

You have an amazing voice. 

Well thank you.

I may have Youtube searched for  
you too. 

Ha ha.

Fair is fair.

What did you think?

 

The Warblers were a very tight knit  
group.

You guys had a few good ones. 

We were always missing that  
something.

I never could figure out what it was. 

Wow, it is really late. 

Oh crap.

I didn’t realize it was almost  
midnight. 

Did I keep you up too late? 

No.  I just have work tomorrow  
and I have a boss who isn’t the best. 

Gotcha.

Well, I guess good night Blaine. 

Good night Kurt.

See you on Thursday.

See you then.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **7 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 15, 1:56 PM_ **

****

I know you still aren’t talking to me.

But something funny happened  
today and you are the person I want  
to tell what happened.

I’m sorry for what I said Blaine.

 

**_Wednesday, Dec 15, 3:29 PM_ **

 

It is incredibly boring when you  
aren’t there to text or chat.

Lance told me I shouldn’t have said  
what I did, but you know me.

Blaine you aren’t high maintenance.

You are happy and sad all at once,  
you experience things like no one  
else I know. 

 

**_Wednesday, Dec 15, 5:43 PM_ **

 

I just made some cookies.

And Theo hasn’t touch them.

Do you want to come over and  
eat some? 

I’ll be there in 10.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Kurt  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 15, 9:42 PM_ **

****

I talked to Trent tonight. 

How did it go?

We talked for a while.

And I feel better.

I know he hates that kind of thing,  
but I thought it was important. 

I’m glad everything worked out.

Me too. 

What did happen?

He told me I am too high  
maintenance.

Off topic, but apparently my  
ex-boyfriend from high school would  
say that. 

High maintenance?

I am the type of person that wears  
their heart on their sleeve. 

Gotcha.

I just thought there would be better  
ways to say that, other than high  
maintenance. 

Did it bother you when your  
ex-boyfriend would say it? 

Yes.

It sort of made it difficult for me to  
be an relationship after that.

I always felt self-conscious about  
myself.

It really effected my thinking and  
life. 

Have you moved past it?

I think I will always have those  
thoughts about myself, but I have  
learned to look at myself in a more  
positive light. 

That’s good, I know it’s sometimes  
difficult to move on from things  
like that. 

Life kept moving, I had to figure out  
how I fit in. 

I suppose, but shouldn’t you give  
yourself time to figure things out. 

I didn’t have time.

My ex broke up with me when we  
graduated and I was off to New  
York.

I went to school and graduated, then  
started looking for work. 

Did you have any relationships in  
New York? 

Kind of.

Nothing as serious as my ex, he  
wasn’t the greatest boyfriend.

I saw a therapist for a while after I  
finally slowed down and it helped a  
lot. 

That’s good.

My dad always tells me to go talk to  
one of those. 

I will sometimes still go see one. 

Really why? 

I have had personal things happen in  
my past and life just throws  
curveballs.

But then there are times when I just  
need someone to talk too. It helps  
when my head is filled with thoughts  
and I can’t make sense of it all. 

You are very open about it. 

I don’t feel trying to cover it up is  
necessary, I think that makes it  
worse. 

I guess you are right.

Thanks. 

Not sure why, but you’re welcome.

How are the costumes coming? 

Quite well, I have some things for  
the cast to try on tomorrow. 

So do you sew a lot then? 

To be honest, I haven’t done it in  
years. 

Really, why? 

I’m not sure to be honest, I think it  
was just me putting myself down. 

Well I think the costumes look  
awesome so far. 

Thank you, that means a lot.

Is your family coming to the show? 

Yes, the last time I talked to my dad  
he told me to make there are two  
tickets for him and Carole. 

That’s sweet.

I have two tickets on hold for my  
mom and brother. 

Brother?

You never mentioned a brother.

And when you meet him, you’ll  
know why. 

Ha ha.

That good huh?

Cooper is quite a bit older than me,  
he moved out to California when I  
was still young. 

Oh, yeah, that would be an  
interesting relationship. 

Interesting is certainly a word to  
describe it. 

Do you two get along?

Depends on the topic.

He thinks musicals are a waste of  
time and I think his dumb  
commercials are. 

Which commercials was he in?

Years ago, he was in a commercial  
for a credit score rating site.

It made his already big head inflate  
even more. 

Wait, this one?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhyLsmWc7I4>

Oh my god!

Yes!

How did you know? 

That song used to get stuck in my  
head all of the time. 

Glad it annoyed at least one other  
person. 

He was probably just excited about  
it. 

Sure.  If he met anyone he would  
show them that video.

He finally learned to not show it to  
woman at the first date. 

At least he learned that.

Indeed. 

Is your dad coming to the play?

He is on a cruise with his friends. 

You dad is on a cruise?

Yeah, he wanted to celebrate his first  
single Christmas in years. 

Okay.

That’s just weird.

I was trying to think of another  
word, but it’s odd.

He went with his other divorced  
friends, and he invited me.

I had to turn him down. 

Who wouldn’t want to go on cruise  
with a bunch of older men? 

Trent made the joke of having a  
sugar daddy.

I am just glad I’m at home. 

I had a question, someone mentioned  
a party after the play? 

Yep.

Every year there is a party.

I went with Trent last year, everyone  
from the play is invited, even you. 

Will I need to bring anything?

Just yourself, but some bring food to  
share.  And some bring presents, but  
just your smiling face should be  
enough. 

Okay, thanks.

How is Theo?

Snoozing now that he is full. 

That’s good.

How did you get him?

It is quite the story really.

One day I was ordering take out, it  
was one of my first nights at my  
own place.

And I heard this odd noise coming  
from outside.

I went downstairs and found this  
kitten trying to climb up the fire  
escape.

I took it inside and cleaned it up.  I  
called the local animal shelters and  
no one reported a cat like him  
missing, so I kept him. 

Oh, what an interesting story.

I don’t think I’ve ever met an animal  
like that.

He is truly one of a kind.

It’s past midnight.

 

Is it really?

Yes, I’m not sure how that happened. 

I should let you go for the night.

I think that may be a good idea.

I guess I will see you tomorrow. 

Yep, see you tomorrow.

Night.

Good night.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Dad  
_ ** **_Thursday, Dec 16, 10:11 AM_ **

 

Hey Dad, are you busy? 

No, just thought of going out and  
shoveling the walk.

I said I would do that when I got  
off of work tonight. 

I know you did kiddo, it’s just a light  
dusting, I’ll be fine.

Dad, please.

I’ll be there after work. 

Okay, I’ll wait.

I just thought I would clear a path for  
Carole when she got home.

I know Dad, and this very kind, but  
she would want you safe too. 

You two are treating me like I’m  
going to break.

We are treating you like someone  
who just had their second heart  
attack and want you around for a  
long time. 

Fair enough.

I guess I am lucky to have two  
people who care about me so much.

Thank you.

Did you need anything else tonight? 

Don’t you have that play stuff  
tonight?

I do.

I’ve been working on the costumes. 

And you are enjoying it?

I am, it is refreshing.

I’ve meet some amazing people too. 

Anyone special?

Dad, I just met these people. 

That doesn’t mean you can’t find  
anyone special.

I did meet this guy.

We get along quite well and he is  
kind of amazing. 

Kurt, I am very happy for you.

I haven’t asked him out yet, but  
maybe after the play.

I don’t know.

I haven’t really thought about it yet. 

Always second guessing yourself.

I could be wrong, and I don’t want to  
mess it up.

I know you don’t, but Kurt I can’t  
wait around forever for grandkids.

I get it Dad. 

Good, then ask the kid out and take  
him out for a night he will never  
forget.

Dad, I have to go. 

Don’t be embarrassed, I’m just  
giving you the advice I’ve always  
wanted to give.

Tell Carole I say hi and I’ll be there  
after work. 

See you then kiddo.

Bye Dad, I love you. 

Love you too.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **1 new message**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 15, 3:19 PM_ **

****

I can not wait for the look on  
Rhonda’s face tonight.

Why is that? 

Wait…aren’t you still at work?

The DIAD left early.

She had some meeting.  I just went  
with it. 

Okay, well then Rhonda is getting  
her Christmas present early.

Don’t tell me. 

Yes, I am giving her a sweater with  
no designs on it, just fashionable and  
sensible.

You are one daring man. 

Lance thought it would be a good  
idea.

You realize she may never wear it. 

At least in my heart I know she does  
have it in her closet to at least  
consider.

Fair enough. 

So, how is Kurt doing?

Why are you asking me? 

Just wondered since I know you two  
have been talking more.

Trent, you are doing that thing again. 

What thing?

Where you expect someone to say  
something, but they don’t want too or  
aren’t ready yet.

You are ready for a relationship.

A real one, where the other person  
loves you unconditionally. 

But what if he isn’t ready or doesn’t  
like me that much.

I mean I know I have my faults, but  
you know. 

You are an amazing guy and anyone  
would be happy to be in a  
relationship with you.

My friends have all asked about you  
and you turned each of them down  
for reasons you have been  
annoyingly giving.

But I don’t want to be in a  
relationship just to be in one, I  
want it to mean something. 

I know Mr. Romantic you are.

So how about a relationship with  
Kurt?

Like I said, I just don’t know.

He is so busy with his life now and  
I don’t want to mess that up. 

You exhaust me Blaine Anderson.

Can we talk about something else,  
like how Lance called me the other  
day freaking out about you meeting  
his parents. 

Yes, it was a lapse in his judgment,  
he apologizes about it.

It was 3 in the morning. 

I know.  He woke up in a panic and  
for some reason thought you would  
call him down or reassure him they  
would get along fine.

I’m not sure why he was asking me  
though. 

I told him about how your dad  
wasn’t onboard at first with the  
whole gay thing, but he eventually  
warmed up to the idea.

Oh.

Well I guess if he needs to talk, I  
wouldn’t mind as long as it isn’t at 3  
in the morning.

Okay, we may take you up on that.

We just want to make sure not to  
do or say anything wrong.

You guys can’t say or do anything  
wrong, it’s his family who needs to  
accept you two for what you are.

Trust me, you two are going to be  
fine. 

Thanks Blaine.

Holy crap, I forgot to tell you about  
the drama in my fourth period.

No way, I need to hear this in person,  
I’m leaving the office now, call me. 

Okay. Calling now!

 

* * *

 

 

 **Trentinator**  has created a chat.

 **Warbler4Life** has been invited to chat.

 **Warbler4Life**  has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:21 AM)_ **:** Okay, what was with you last night?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:22 AM)_ **:** Huh?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** Last night, you and Kurt were giggling with each other.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** Giggling Blaine!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:24 AM)_ **:** We were just talking.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** And yet you are the one claiming he may not like you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:27 AM)_ **:** We are just friends Trent, that’s all.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** Really…

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** Friends don’t look at each other so forlornly.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:30 AM)_ **:** Trent.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:32 AM)_ **:** I’m just saying.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:32 AM)_ **:** That is how I see it too.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:33 AM)_ **:** Plus Isabella asked if there was anything going on between the two of you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:34 AM)_ **:** What did you tell her?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:35 AM)_ **:** Just that you two are wonderful friends who like to go to one another’s houses to chitty chitty bang bang.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:37 AM)_ **:** You did not!

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:38 AM)_ **:** I didn’t, but I wanted too.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:40 AM)_ **:** Don’t scare Kurt off like that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:41 AM)_ **:** Oh, so you want him to stay?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:42 AM)_ **:** Well I don’t know if he is.  He is his own person.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:45 AM)_ **:** Little Blaine, why can’t you just admit it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:46 AM)_ **:** Admit what?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** Never mind, moving along.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** How is the DIAD this morning?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** Irritable and walking around like a hawk,

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:49 AM)_ **:** So if I don’t respond quickly, you’ll know why.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Oh boy.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Have any idea why?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:54 AM)_ **:** No, maybe just cranky because of the holidays.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:55 AM)_ **:** She tends to keep her personal life very private.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:56 AM)_ **:** Well I guess if she doesn’t share, there isn’t any way for you to help.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:58 AM)_ **:** No.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:58 AM)_ **:** And if I could in anyway, you know I would.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:59 AM)_ **:** I’m not sure why though, she has made your life hell.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:01 AM)_ **:** She also hired me when I was desperately looking for a job which enabled me to move out of your place and find me own.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:01 AM)_ **:** I do owe her something.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:03 AM)_ **:** Fine, I guess that makes sense.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:04 AM)_ **:** But you were in no hurry to move out.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:05 AM)_ **:** I know, but you and Lance aren’t the most quiet couple.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:06 AM)_ **:** Our love is one that you can hear.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:07 AM)_ **:** Now were moving on again.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:08 AM)_ **:** Okay, so how is work other than the boss?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:11 AM)_ **:** Pretty boring, it’s an advertising agency.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:11 AM)_ **:** It’s not too much fun.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:12 AM)_ **:** You have way better stories.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:16 AM)_ **:** I do, but that’s because of the teenagers.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:16 AM)_ **:** They are like stories each and everyone of them.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:19 AM)_ **:** It’s fun though.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:21 AM)_ **:** Have you given it any thought?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:24 AM)_ **:** What?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:26 AM)_ **:** Going back to school, and getting your teaching degree.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:29 AM)_ **:** I don’t have time right now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:31 AM)_ **:** Maybe you don’t, but then again when is the right time.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:33 AM)_ **:** I just don’t know, I mean I’ll be the old guy.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:35 AM)_ **:** You will hardly be the old guy, you aren’t even 30 yet.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:36 AM)_ **:** Fine, I’ll think about it, but right now I’m working.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:37 AM)_ **:** Okay, that is all I wanted.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:37 AM)_ **:** So your brother still coming?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:49 AM)_ **:** Did DIAD catch you?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:51 AM)_ **:** Sorry, she gave a stack of files.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:53 AM)_ **:** I should go.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:54 AM)_ **:** I’ll see tomorrow at rehearsal, I’m bringing waffles!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:55 AM)_ **:** Can’t wait.

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/17/2021 11:56 AM)_

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/17/2021 11:56 AM)_

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
** **2 new messages**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 17, 2:04 PM_ **

****

How goes the costume making?

And how is Blaine?

First, it’s going fine.

Getting back at the sewing machine  
has been a challenge, but it’s been  
fun.

And finally, he is your friend, ask  
him yourself. 

That’s wonderful!

And if I wanted to ask Blaine, I  
would have asked him already. 

He is good, I guess. 

Kurt, what I mean is have you two  
hung out with each other in a date  
kind of way? 

Rach, I can’t do that. 

Why not?

You like him don’t you?

I guess. 

What do you mean you guess?

He is Blaine. 

I know who he is.

Why can’t you just ask him?

What if he doesn’t like me like that? 

Are we having this conversation?

I just don’t know Rachel.

He sees the world through bright  
eyes. 

If this is your I’m not good enough  
speech again, I will have you know  
you deserve the world Kurt.

And more again. 

It isn’t that.  It’s just that maybe I  
don’t fit in his life right now. 

This is making me insane.

Ask him out and he will say yes.

How about we hang out a bit more,  
as friends and then we’ll see where  
that takes us. 

Fine, but I want to hear about all of  
it. 

There isn’t any other option. 

Thank you.

So moving right along, my dad's  
emailed me about our plans for  
the holidays. 

That’s good. 

Yep, we are headed to all the sites  
in New York.  I am so excited. 

Glad to hear that.

Maybe next year you can come for a  
visit. 

Or you could come visit me?

You really like to push things don’t  
you. 

I do what I do.

How is Jesse? 

Good, we are actually doing  
something this weekend. 

Good to hear. 

Have you gotten most of the  
costumes made? 

Just about, there are a few I need  
to fix or finish.

I didn’t remember how challenging it  
was to create something to someone  
else. 

Did you miss it?

 

I think I did.

I guess I should say thank you for  
suggesting I do this. 

No need, I know what it means to  
you.

I’m just glad you are happy. 

A customer came in and needs some  
help. 

Alright, I’ll let you go.

Have a good rest of your day.

You too!

Talk to you later.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Kurt  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 18, 9:01 AM_ **

****

Hey, did you need any help taking  
stuff in this morning? 

I could use some help, thank you.

Sure, no problem. 

I made a list of everything I need  
to complete by next Thursday and  
it’s a bit overwhelming.

Whose costumes have you finished? 

I did get most of the ensemble  
costumes done, it’s just the  
Ghost of Christmas Future that is  
giving me trouble.

I need a model to where it why I pin  
the pleats into it.

You can’t do that during rehearsal? 

Tad is too busy with all his scenes.

Hmmm.

Can anyone do it? 

I guess, I just don’t a mannequin  
anymore and the theatre doesn’t have  
any because apparently Liza sold  
them.

I’m free after rehearsal to help if you  
need it. 

I couldn’t ask you to do that.

You probably have plans.

Not tonight, I would love to stay and  
help. 

Okay, that sounds good.

It will help me out a lot.

Any time, I know how difficult some  
of the divas in the cast can be. 

Well they are quite well known in  
the Westerville community.

They are.

I need to get going or I’ll be late.

Did you want anything from  
Sammie’s? 

What is Sammie’s?

You don’t know about Sammie’s? 

I guess not.

Do you like cinnamon rolls? 

Yes.

I love desserts for breakfast.

You just ordered one of Sammie’s  
famous cinnamon rolls!

Did you want a coffee with it? 

Sure, I’ll pay you back when I see  
you at the theatre.

Nobody pays for their first Sammie’s  
cinnamon roll.

See you in a half hour. 

Okay, see you there.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Saturday, Dec 18, 2:34 PM_ **

****

Thanks for the cinnamon rolls again.

And Lance and I are ordering tons  
of pizza and watching a marathon of  
trashy television.

You’re welcome.

And sorry, I can’t. 

Blaine Anderson skip out on an  
invitation of pizza and trashy tv?

I’m busy. 

Busy doing what?

What could be more important?

I said I would stay and help Kurt  
with costumes today. 

Really?

You two all alone in the theatre?

I guess.  He said it’s getting harder  
to transport everything so he is just  
keeping it here from now on. 

Blaine, he is making excuses to hang  
out with you.

Or it’s just a lot of stuff and doesn’t  
want to cart it around. 

I’ll let you get back to your date.

Trent it is not a date.

I’m in the Ghost of Christmas Yet to  
Come outfit.

It’s actually not that comfy like you  
would think. 

Just don’t do it on my costume.

Gross.

I’m leaving now, Kurt is back.

Goodbye. 

Bye Blaine, don’t stay up too late.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 19, 10:29 AM_ **

****

Is it safe to text you?

Just wanted to check.

Trent, I’m at home.

Hanging with Theo. 

Did you leave his place without him  
noticing?

No Trent, nothing happened. 

How come that seems like you typed  
with aggression?

Because. 

Because maybe you wanted  
something to happen?

We were sitting there so close  
together and I just thought to go for  
it, but I couldn’t do it.

I couldn’t kiss him.

I feel like an idiot. 

Blaine!

YOU WANTED TO KISS HIM!

Yes okay, I wanted too.

But I couldn’t do it. 

Oh Blaine, what was happening?

He was pinning the hood and looking  
at the fabric carefully laying it  
around.

I just looked into his eyes and he  
looked into mine.

I thought he was going too, but then  
he didn’t.

And I didn’t because I’m a spaz.

And we didn’t. 

So when are you hanging out again?

I don’t know, probably just  
rehearsals, and then the show and  
then never again. 

Come on, how do you know that?

Last night he talked about how he  
won’t have to make the drive  
anymore after the show. 

I doubt that’s what he meant.

What else could he mean? 

So you do like him?

Yes okay.

I like Kurt.

He is amazing and talented and  
wonderful and everything that I  
would want in a relationship. 

You know, that is all I wanted.

I am jumping up and down!

Lance just asked me what is wrong.

I told him nothing, because Blaine  
likes Kurt!

Settle down, I think I can hear you  
here. 

Nope!

Crap, sorry I have to go.

Why? 

Lance’s brother is coming today as a  
pre-trial for our meeting with his  
parents.

Alright. 

I’m calling you later mister!

We still have tons to talk about.

Fine.  Talk to you later.

Yep!  Bye!

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **6 new messages**

**_Cooper  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 19, 11:05 AM_ **

****

Little bro, you are in love?

Who is the lucky guy?

I can’t wait to meet him!

 

 **_Mom  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 19, 11:08 AM_ **

 

Honey, I just got a text from Trent.

He said that you found a special  
someone!

I hope we get to meet him on Friday!

 

 **_Trent  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 19, 11:10 AM_ **

 

TRENT!

WHAT DID YOU DO!

Answer me now!

Oh my god!

 

 **_Mom  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 19, 11:12 AM_ **

 

Hi Mom, I haven’t found anyone.

He is just someone I met and we  
really haven’t spent that much  
time together yet. 

That doesn’t matter.

When you know, you know.

Okay Mom. 

So are we meeting him on Friday?

I guess.  Just don’t imply we are  
dating, because we aren’t.

We are just friends. 

Until something more, right?

Sure Mom, I have to go.

I have a cake in the oven. 

You’re baking again!

He must be special.

Love you honey! 

Love you too Mom. 

 

 **_Cooper  
_ ** **_Sunday, Dec 19, 11:15 AM_ **

****

I’m not dating anyone. 

Trent didn’t say you were dating, but  
that you are in love.

I’m not in love.

I never said that. 

And I bet you already told Mom that  
too, right?

I had too.

She talks to everyone, and then  
what if that got back to Kurt. 

Oooo, his name is Kurt.

I can not believe this is happening. 

We are happy for you man.

You haven’t had a real interest in  
someone in forever.

Mom said you were baking again too.

I am not telling anyone anything  
anymore. 

Except Kurt right?

I’m not texting you anymore.

Are you all set for Thursday? 

Yes, I have my ticket and all that.

I would rather talk about your love  
life though.

But maybe I’ll wait because then I  
can see your blushes in real life.

I have to get this cake out of the  
oven now.

Bye Cooper. 

Bye little bro!

I can’t wait to meet your man!

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** All Employees;  
**From:** Marissa Duncan  < _mduncan@wagonnext.com_ >  
**Date:** Mon, Dec 20, 2021 at 8:12 AM  
**Subject:** Friday Hours

 

I am asking for a tally for everyone who is working on Friday.  I know it is Christmas Eve, but I need to know who is going to be here.

Thank you. 

Marissa Duncan  
Regional Manager

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Blaine Anderson  < _banderson@wagonnext.com_ >  
**From:** Marissa Duncan  < _mduncan@wagonnext.com_ >  
**Date:** Mon, Dec 20, 2021 at 8:17 AM  
**Subject:** Friday Hours

 

Hello Blaine, I am counting on you being here Friday since we have much to do before our Christmas break. 

We may need to work on the 707 accounts, so be prepared for number work.

Thank you.

Marissa Duncan  
Regional Manager

 

* * *

 

 

 **Warbler4Life**  has created a chat.

 **Trentinator**  has been invited to chat.

 **Trentinator**  has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:16 AM)_ **:** What is wrong?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** I don’t care if the DIAD sees this.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:19 AM)_ **:** This is serious then, what is it?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:20 AM)_ **:** The DIAD just sent me an email.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:22 AM)_ **:** What did it say?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** She expects me to come into work on Friday!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** WHY!

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:25 AM)_ **:** What do you mean?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:28 AM)_ **:** The DIAD sent everyone an email asking who was staying on Friday.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:30 AM)_ **:** And then sent me one specifically about how she is counting on me being here on Friday.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:32 AM)_ **:** Quit Blaine, why won’t you just quit?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:32 AM)_ **:** I can’t!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:34 AM)_ **:** I will just have to tell her I can’t.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:35 AM)_ **:** I can’t!  I have the play and I can’t let everyone down, plus it’s not even an actual work day, it’s only if you want to come in.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:38 AM)_ **:** Then just say you aren’t coming in.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:40 AM)_ **:** But why does she just expect me to come in?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:41 AM)_ **:** I am so frustrated.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:44 AM)_ **:** I know, and maybe if you quit then you would see things in a different light.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:45 AM)_ **:** Stop it Trent.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:46 AM)_ **:** I just needed to vent to someone.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:47 AM)_ **:** I know, but maybe you could think about it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:49 AM)_ **:** I don’t know.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:50 AM)_ **:** I’m just exhausted.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:55 AM)_ **:** Sorry, I have class now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:56 AM)_ **:** And even if I’m showing a movie I have to pay attention to the kids.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:57 AM)_ **:** It’s fine.  I’ll talk to you later.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:58 AM)_ **:** See you tonight.

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/20/2021 9:58 AM)_

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/20/2021 9:59 AM)_

 

* * *

**From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Blaine_ ** **_Anderson  
_ ** **_Monday, Dec 20, 10:02 PM_ **

****

Hey, are you doing okay today?

You seemed easily frustrated at  
rehearsals. 

I know, I’m sorry.

Did something happen? 

I got an email from my boss this  
morning.

Did you get fired?

 No.

She wants me to work on Friday.

Oh, the day of the show.

Yes, and I don’t know what to do.

Have you talked to them? 

You can’t have a conversation with  
the DIAD.

DIAD? 

Devil in a Dress.

Trent and I gave her that nickname  
so she wouldn’t know we are talking  
about her when we talk.

Oh ok.

That’s a little odd.

She is horrible, and Trent keeps  
telling me to quit, but I can’t. 

I know, you can’t.

But have you tried talking to her?

I don’t know.

I could try.

You should try.

I know you aren’t going to skip the  
play.

You’ve worked too hard for all of it  
to go to waste. 

Everyone has, I don’t ever want to  
let them down.

Then try this.

Set up a meeting with her tomorrow  
and just talk to her.

I bet she isn’t that scary.

You haven’t met her.

I’m aware. 

And you weren’t there when I asked  
for a day off to take my mom to the  
doctor once.

She about chewed my head off.

Grow a pair and go to talk to her.

Geez, okay.

I get it.

I’ll talk to her.

Good.

I need you on Friday.

I mean, we do.  As in we need you  
for the play.

Yeah, I know what you mean.

Thanks Kurt.

No problem. 

I am exhausted from being cranky  
all day.

I’m going to go to bed and cuddle  
with Theo.

Okay, good night Blaine.

Night night.

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Marissa Duncan  < _mduncan@wagonnext.com_ >  
**From:** Blaine Anderson  < _banderson@wagonnext.com_ >  
**Date:** Tues, Dec 21, 2021 at 9:21 AM  
**Subject:** About Friday

 

Hello Marissa, 

I was wondering if you had a moment to discuss Friday.

I have some concerns about it and wanted everything settled before Wednesday night.

Thank you. 

Blaine Anderson  
Regional Manager’s Assistant

 

* * *

 

 

**From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Kurt <3  
_ ** **_Tuesday, Dec 21, 11:49 AM_ **

****

Thank you for the advice. 

Sure.

How did it go?

Are you busy at the garage? 

Not right now.

Okay, well I emailed her about a  
meeting and we met just a few  
minutes later. 

See it wasn’t that bad was it.

No, and I calmly started explaining  
how I was this play and I had to be  
there.

Then I told her about my brother  
coming in on Thursday and how I  
requested that day off a month ago. 

Good.

What did she say?

First she started crying. 

She started crying?

Yes apparently her children don’t  
want to spend Christmas with her.

They went to spend Christmas with  
their Dad in Hawaii. 

Are they divorced?

No, apparently they separated in  
November.

I had no idea. 

Oh, I guess that can explain her bad  
mood then?

Yes.

All of those times she had to leave,  
was her dealing with her husband and  
children.

She feels completely lost. 

What did you do?

I hugged her.

I didn’t know what else to do.

And then I invited her to the play.

I gave her one of my tickets.  I only  
needed two anyways. 

You are one sweet guy.

I just wish she would have told me  
earlier.

I feel awful.

I mean, she is still kind of annoyingly  
strict, but no one deserves to be alone  
on Christmas.

Okay, yep.

What? 

Rachel told me you would do  
anything for anyone and show  
kindness in the simplest of ways.

You just proved it. 

I guess it’s just always been my nature. 

It’s a good trait to have.

Darn, I have a customer asking for  
me.

I’ll see you tonight.

Yep, see you tonight!

Thanks again!

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **3 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Tuesday, Dec 21, 4:03 PM_ **

****

How did it go with the boss lady?

Did she take your dreams and crush  
them in front of you?

Or did you learn to just say  
something?

 

**_Tuesday, Dec 21, 4:15 PM_ **

 

Thanks for the reassurance. 

Oh come on, I was waiting for a text  
or chat earlier and never got one.

Sorry, I let Kurt know how it went at  
lunch. 

You let Kurt know before me?

Well he gave me the advice.

And he was kind enough to notice my  
mood and point me out for being a  
jerk.

I’m not mad, I’m happy for you.

Come on Trent, this isn’t the time.

Don’t you want to know what  
happened?

Of course I do.

Well apparently her husband left her  
at the beginning of November and  
now her kids would rather spend  
Christmas in Hawaii with her  
husband than her. 

Harsh.

I guess that would explain her tough  
as nails mood this month.

Yeah, I felt better knowing it wasn’t  
anything I did. 

Only you man.

Well I was. 

I’m at the theatre and guess who else  
is here.

Really? 

Liza is here.

Oh, I thought she would be there. 

I’m kidding, Kurt is here too.

I’m so funny aren’t I?

Nope, you’re really not.

I need to head back home before I go  
to the theatre.

Did you need anything before I get  
there? 

Nope, I have my dinner that Lance  
dropped off.

Special you.

I will see you there then. 

You got it, see you then!

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Blaine_ ** **_Anderson  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 22, 2:48 PM_ **

****

Okay, I have a huge favor.

Text me when you done with work. 

What do you need?

Aren’t you at work? 

I got to leave early.

I haven’t been able to do this in so  
long.

So what do you need?

I need someone to pick up the hats  
from a costume hat maker.

I ordered them on rush and I just  
don’t have time to pick them up. 

Sure, no problem.

I can swing by, is it Merlin’s?

You know the hat maker? 

I may have ordered a few from there  
myself.

Good to know.

Okay, yes that’s it. 

Great, I’ll pick them up.

Where should I drop them off at?

The theatre.

I’m probably going to be here really  
late. 

Is there anything you need help?

I don’t want to hog your evening. 

It’s not a bother really, I enjoy it.

I guess if you want too.

Actually I need to work on your  
costume, so it would be helpful if  
you came.

Great.  I will be there.

Do I need to bring anything?

I don’t think so.

Thank you Blaine, this means a lot. 

Of course, anything for you.

I mean, well no, I guess I meant that.

I’ll just pick up the hats and be there  
within the hour.

Alright, see you in an hour.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 22, 11:08 PM_ **

****

Please be awake.

Please Rachel.

Rachel! 

What’s wrong?

I kissed him. 

Kissed who?

WAIT!

 

Yes. 

You kissed Blaine?

Yes. 

What happened?

Where did it happen?

Was it like one of those foot popping  
moments?

Wait, is something wrong?

Okay, start at the beginning.

I needed help picking up the hats  
from the store and asked if he would  
help.

Blaine said yes, of course.

And then he volunteered to help for  
the rest of the night too. 

He is the sweetest thing.

And he shows up here with a dinner  
he made.

What did he make?

He made this chicken pasta pesto  
thing. It tasted amazing.

And he made dessert. 

He made cheesecake didn’t he?

He did.

He brought some cheesecake and I  
just wanted to kiss him then. 

Wait, that isn’t when you kissed  
him?

No.

After we cleaned up our theatre  
picnic, we started working. 

Theatre picnic, oh how romantic!

And there he was going on about  
something Trent said about another  
cast member and I wanted to kiss him  
then too. 

But you didn’t?

No, I controlled myself.

We were putting everything away  
and as we were packing up our hands  
touched.

His entire face turned bright red.

I just looked into his eyes and then I  
kissed him.

I couldn’t help it. 

Kurt, that is so sweet.

Sure. 

What did you do after?

I was so flustered I just said I would  
see him tomorrow and left. 

You didn’t tell him how you feel?

I don’t know how I feel about him. 

That is just dumb Kurt.

Of course you do.

Fine I do.

I like him.

I like him a lot.

But I couldn’t just tell him that last  
night. 

Why not?

What if he feels the same way?

How do I know? 

We aren’t in high school Kurt, just  
talk to him.

Feelings aren’t something to be  
afraid of.

I know how you get with sharing  
them.

I know you’re right.

I need to talk to him. 

Talk to him tomorrow though.

Don’t go throw rocks at his window  
and wake him up.

Blaine is someone who likes to sleep  
on things.

Yeah.  Okay I will.

Thanks Rachel. 

I’m here anytime.

But now I really need to get to sleep.

I have an early call time.

Sure, yeah.

Night. 

Good night Kurt.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 22, 11:23 PM_ **

****

Trent.

Psst Trent.

I really need to talk. 

What is wrong Blaine?

I don’t know where to start.

I’m so lost. 

Blaine, call me now.

Okay, yeah.

Calling now.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **3 new messages**

**_Cooper  
_ ** **_Wednesday, Dec 23, 10:48 PM_ **

****

Where are you guys?

I just off my plane and don’t see you.

Did you forget your big bro?

No.

Sorry, I had a late night. 

Isn’t Mom with you?

No, she had stuff to do this morning.

I’m by the food court, I needed more  
coffee. 

What kept you up late?

Nothing.

I’ll see in five. 

Alright then baby bro.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Kurt <3  
_ ** **_Thursday, Dec 23, 9:04 AM_ **

****

Hi.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 9:33 AM_ **

 

So about yesterday…  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 10:59 AM_ **

 

Kurt, I have feelings for you.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 11:27 AM_ **

 

I wanted to tell you something.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 12:52 PM_ **

 

I don’t know what I’m doing.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 2:22 PM_ **

 

I am falling for you.  
[Message erased]

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Blaine_ ** **_Anderson  
_ ** **_Thursday, Dec 23, 8:16 AM_ **

****

I’m sorry for running off.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 9:29 AM_ **

 

I’m sorry about yesterday.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 9:44 AM_ **

 

Hey you, call me.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 10:53 AM_ **

 

I didn’t mean to kiss you.  Yes I did.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 12:08 PM_ **

 

You are amazing.  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 1:23 PM_ **

 

How about a date?  
[Message erased]

 

**_Thursday, Dec 23, 3:17 PM_ **

****

Tell me you like me too?  
[Message erased]

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Thursday, Dec 23, 3:54 PM_ **

****

I have started several messages and I  
don’t know what to say. 

How about can we talk?

I think that is what you need.

I know, but what if he isn’t  
interested. 

Kurt kissed you.

He must be some kind of interested  
Blaine.

I know, I know.

I just really want this to go well.

I want to ask him out and not mess it  
up.

I know you do.

I like seeing this side of you.

What side?

Someone who believes love is  
possible for himself and not just for  
everyone around him.

Alright, I get it. 

Did you want a ride to the rehearsal  
tonight? 

Please.

You have to talk to him though.

I can wait.

Fair enough.

Thank you Trent. 

Anytime Blaine, you know you are  
the brother I never had.

I’m crying again. 

Stop, splash some cold water on your  
face and I’ll pick you up.

We can grab some food before  
rehearsal.

Okay, food sounds good. 

Good, get ready and I will be there  
in twenty.

See you then.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Thursday, Dec 23, 6:21 PM_ **

****

I’m hiding in the costume room. 

Kurt, what are you afraid of.

You already kissed him.

But what if he doesn’t have the same  
feelings as me?

I haven’t had a real relationship in  
years.

I’m being so pathetic.

Yes you are.

Gee thanks Rach.

What if he is your one and only?

And you are hiding from him in a  
costume closet?

It’s a room, not a closet.

 Fine, the costume room.

It doesn’t matter, all that matters is  
that you two are hiding from each  
other and not working out how you  
feel about each other.

 

You’re right.

I’m always right.

Full of yourself much?

But what am I supposed to say to  
him?

I started so many messages today  
and I couldn’t get myself to send  
any of them.

You will know exactly what to say  
when you see that look in his eyes.

Okay.

Yeah, I will.

Thanks.

Go now!

Fine, pushy pushy.

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Thursday, Dec 23, 9:25 PM_ **

****

Not to rush, but are you coming out  
soon?

I need to get my beauty rest before  
the shows.

Kurt said he would take me home.

I’ll see you tomorrow for the shows. 

WHAT?

WHAT HAPPENED!

;)

Good night Trent. 

YOU BETTER TALK MISTER!

BLAINE!

OH MY GOD!

You are spilling tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
** **2 new messages**

**_Rachel  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 24, 8:34 AM_ **

****

Good morning!

Was just wishing you luck on the  
shows today!

Thanks. 

Sure, I need to text Blaine too.

No need. 

What, why?

I can just tell him. 

Kurt…

Where are you?

Blaine’s cat, Theo, is actually pretty  
cool.

I never thought I would like cats.

I think the neighbors downstairs just  
hit the ceiling with a broom because  
of my jumping up and down.

Only you Rach. 

Now tell me everything!

What happened last night?

Sorry, this is Blaine, Kurt can’t come  
to the phone right now because he is  
momentarily wrestling with a cat  
over a waffle.

He will talk to you later he said. 

Thank you Blaine.

See you later.

Yep, bye!

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Mom  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 24, 9:13 AM_ **

****

Hey honey, this is your mom.

I guess you knew that.

I did, hi Mom.

How is Cooper this morning? 

Still sleeping, blaming it on jet lag.

Such a drama queen.

You are right. 

I just wanted to wish you luck.

Thank you Mom, I can’t wait for you  
to see it.

Blaine, it is so nice to see you so  
happy.

You can’t see me though? 

Mothers know though.

We know everything. 

Okay Mom, I’ll see you later. 

Of course, see you later under those  
stage lights!

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
** **2 new messages**

**_Dad  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 24, 10:35 AM_ **

****

Hope you are awake kiddo.

Wanted to wish you luck today.

Thanks Dad.

I’m kind of anxious, but feeling  
better about it.

That’s good.

Dad, I just wanted to say I really  
happy.

Right now, I’m the happiest I’ve ever  
been in a long time. 

And does this have to do with a  
certain someone?

It may, but he isn’t the only reason.

I loved helping with this play and  
the costumes.

I think I’m me again. 

You’ve always been you.

You are just You 2.0 now.

And we love all of you Kurt.

I love you too Dad.

And tell Carole I love her. 

I always do.

We will see you at the play later?

Yes you will. 

And I want to meet him.

His name is Blaine. 

I want to meet Blaine.

If my son thinks he is a great guy,  
I have no doubt he is. 

Thanks Dad.

I’ll see you later. 

Yep, see you later.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

**_Cooper  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 24, 12:25 PM_ **

****

Are you awake yet? 

Yes.

Mom has already came in and  
splashed water on me.

Good, I want you front row. 

Blaine, it’s a community theatre play.

I doubt people are going to pack the  
house.

That is what you think!

I have no doubt every seat will be  
filled today.

All of them!

Why are you so peppy and happy?

Because I have a good life Coop.

I’m really happy and nothing can  
bring me down.

What drugs are you on?

Just the endorphins from life!

And well kisses.  Do you get  
endorphins from kisses?

Kurt said no, but I think you do.

Wait, Kurt is with you?

Was he with you all night?

Blaine, did you hook up last night?

Seriously Cooper, I am not like that.

What is wrong with spending time  
with someone you find adorable and  
beautiful and amazing and laskdfas

Huh?

Blaine is currently unavailable and  
needs to get ready for the play.

He will see you then.

Okay, see you guys then.

 

* * *

 

 

**A CHRISTMAS CAROL**

**ACT I**

 

**SCENE i: A LONDON STREET**

_Setting: A busy London Street with people rushing about the day before Christmas._

_At Rise: Couples stroll along looking at the shops. Kids play in the street. CAROLERS sing DECK THE HALLS. Friends and strangers greet each other happily. FRED walks through the crowd greeting people and enjoying the season._

 

CAROLLERS

DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY,  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.  
TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.

   
DON WE NOW OUR GAY APPAREL,  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.  
TROLL THE ANCIENT YULE TIDE CAROL,  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.

_FRED breaks away from the crowd and addresses the audience._

FRED

I love Christmas – there’s a spirit in the air. It is a time of joy and celebration. It is a time when people are more kind and more considerate.

Well, most people, that is. There are those who see Christmas as a waste of time and energy and my Uncle Scrooge was not only a member of that tribe but in all likelihood their loudest cheerleader and most ardent supporter. He hated Christmas. He hated anything that did not make him richer and so he hated Christmas most of all.

 

 _FRED stands outside SCROOGE’s Counting House and an old sign very  
_ _much in need of repair with the names Scrooge & Marley hangs out front._

 

And on this particular Christmas when I dropped in to see him he was in a particularly foul mood. Maybe it was because seven years ago this very night his business partner, and only friend in the world, Jacob Marley had died. Marley was long dead and buried. This you must remember or nothing wonderful can come of the tale you are about to see.

And so, on a crisp and chilly – Christmas Eve my Uncle Scrooge, that tight fisted, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous, old sinner was – can you believe it – conducting business in his counting house!

_End Scene_

 

* * *

 

 

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
** **2 new messages**

**_Trent  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 24, 11:41 PM_ **

****

That was the best after play party  
ever.

Oh and Merry Christmas by the  
way!

Merry Christmas Trent!

And yes it was. 

I can not believe when Rachel  
walked through the door.

 

It was a nice surprise.

And Kurt had no idea.

Nope, he didn’t know.

He looked so happy when she  
walked in. 

And he looked very happy looking  
over at you for most of the night.

I have to wonder why you two were  
up to last night.

We talked Trent, and kissed.

Lots of kisses.

That’s it?

We didn’t want to rush into things.

We both haven’t been that successful  
at love, so we want to do this right.

Okay, fair enough.

Your brother was awesome with his  
party tricks. 

If only he hadn’t hit on almost every  
single girl there.

That was inevitable.

I guess you are right.

Um, Kurt just text me.

Go off and text your boyfriend then.

Leave me all alone.

Dramatic much?

Night Blaine!

Good night Trent!

 

* * *

 

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

**_Blaine_ ** **_Lovebug  
_ ** **_Friday, Dec 24, 11:56 PM_ **

****

I am probably going to regret it, but  
your name is currently Blaine  
Lovebug.

Yes, you are.

Hi.

Hi.

Your family is adorable, especially  
your mom. 

Yeah, they are special and I love  
them.

Even my crazy brother.

Yes, he is a bit out there. 

Your dad was great too, Carole was  
so sweet.

Although he clapped me hard on the  
back and said finally!

Apparently him and Rachel talk.

That makes sense.

I can’t believe she came today.

I can’t either, she loves her surprises.

It was a nice surprise.

Yes it was.

Okay, I’m avoiding the question. 

What question?

Wait…

Merry Christmas Blaine! 

Merry Christmas Kurt!

This has been a wild adventure.

It sure has.

And it’s not over yet. 

It’s not?

No.

Blaine, do you want to go out  
sometime? 

Yes, yes I would.

I meant to ask earlier, but the party  
got kind of crazy.

Now can I ask my question?

Sure, what is it?

Do you want to be my boyfriend,  
Kurt Hummel?

Really?

I want to do this properly.

Of course I do, as long as you agree  
to be mine.

Yes, and I stole the hat you made  
for me.

You did?

I thought Liza said you can’t keep  
any of the costumes.

I just flashed her my puppy eyes and  
she caved.

Of course you did.

So what are you hoping to find under  
the tree tomorrow? 

He won’t be under the tree, but I  
know he won’t be far away.

Are you cheesily saying I was your  
Christmas wish this year?

Yes I am.

Is it fair that you were mine too? 

I think so.

I have a feeling Theo misses you  
already.

I guess I’ll need to visit again soon  
then. 

Yes you will. 

Merry Christmas Blaine. 

Merry Christmas Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


End file.
